


Silence of the Bath House

by LeoArcana



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bath Houses, Bath Sex, Biblical References, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cheating, Cheating Dean, Childbirth, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, King Castiel, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Milking, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Tumblr Prompt, those two tags probably shouldn't be next to each other lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoArcana/pseuds/LeoArcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the king of a kingdom at war was stressful and Castiel had taken to walks for some peace and quiet.  The problem was finding the right time of day to do so.  One night on a walk, Castiel ventures down to the empty bath house; only to find it isn't empty like it should be.<br/>"Would you mind if I joined you?" Castiel asked.<br/>“You want to?  Is that allowed?”<br/>“I’m the king, I can do as I please.”<br/>Dean frowned slightly at his response.<br/>“If you don’t want me to, I’ll return to my own bath.”<br/>“No,” Dean blurted, “If you want to, I’ll— I’d be alright with that.”<br/>“Good,” Castiel smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightly Walk

When war rages, a king should be present at the battle.  To rally his troops and properly claim conquered lands.  However, the King of Enoch, Castiel, was not present at the battle field.  The war had been raging on for close to a decade now.  During his extended absence, the kingdom itself had begun to unravel.  He’d taken leave of the battle to regain control of his kingdom, which had taken years in itself.  He’d only left when he received word that a territory had been conquered.  But it had been a year since he had gotten word of new lands in his name.  Purgatory had an army as equally well trained and just as many disposable troops as Enoch, resulting in a sort of stalemate between the two.

Being in a stalemate was beyond frustrating and King Castiel often found himself taking a walk for some fresh air.  His servants and advisors often found him on these walks around the palace and would begin pestering him about various matters regarding the war and the general state of the kingdom, robbing him of peace and quiet.  He then tried taking his walks earlier in the morning, in hopes that none of them were awake, but it seemed they were all early risers.  Castiel gave up and found himself sitting through yet another counsel, listening to all the same things that had been covered just two days ago.

King Castiel sat slumped in his throne, head propped on one hand while the other tapped in annoyance on the arm of the throne.  He considered going back to the war front, the kingdom was stable enough.  But the war front wouldn’t be any better.  He’d have daily meetings discussing various tactics in hopes of making any progress and he would holed up in a tent rather than his castle.  Between the two, he would rather be here.  At least there was comfort here.

Once the counsel finally came to end, the sun was low on the horizon.  Castiel promptly excused himself from the courtroom and went on an evening walk.  Much to his delight, not a single servant or advisor followed him or sought him out.  He was finally getting the peace and quiet he so deeply desired.  He walked through the ballroom, through the hall of kings past, down to the royal garden and down further to the public bathhouse.  The bathhouse was empty, as he expected it would be now that night had fallen.  He walked around the water, content to listen to its gentle, slowing rippling. 

He walked idly around, retracing his steps and taking the same path back up to his chambers.  He felt much more relaxed now as he shrugged off his clothing and crawled under the cool silk sheets of his bed. 

The next day, following counsels and hearings, Castiel wasn’t able to take his walk until late in the evening.  But he was glad for it nonetheless.  He ventured through the library, missing the days he had time to read for his own pleasure.  He followed the covered parapet walk over to the chapel and wandered through the empty pews and admired the stained glass facing the east.  He made his way down the garden for a bit, then inevitably down to the bathhouse once more. 

The water was perfectly placid, the last citizen having left long ago.  Castiel meandered past the large pool of water and into one of the rooms storing soaps and shampoos.  The soaps produced by his kingdom were quite pleasant, but there was something to be said for the ones imported from the conquered lands of Pangea.  Castiel picked up a marbled white and gold bar of soap from Pangea and inhaled the fragrance.  It smelled of Easter Lilies and tulips, both of which didn’t grow in Enoch.  Castiel set the soap down and went to pick another rosy colored bar, but stopped when he thought he heard something.

He listened closely and heard the water murmuring.  Someone had disturbed the water.  Castiel spun on his heels and walked swiftly and silently to the bath.  He stepped up behind one of the pillars and peered around.  There was a man wading through the waist deep water, out to the center.  Castiel moved down a few pillars to get a better look at the man, now intrigued by him.

The bath was uncovered, letting the pale moon light in and giving the man’s skin a soft glow.  The freckles across his broad shoulders were hardly noticeable, as were the ones smattered over his face.  The color of his eyes was unidentifiable from where Castiel stood, but they reflected the moonlight off the water brilliantly.  He sank low in the water, hiding his well-built body for a minute, and rose up again.  He turned slightly as he brought one hand up to the opposite shoulder.  Castiel could see a new bar of lavender colored soap in his hand.  He ran it over his skin and worked it into a lather, rubbing it down his arms and over his chest.  He reached most of his back before leaning forward to scrub his legs beneath the water.  When he leaned up again, Castiel blushed as the man washed his ass.

He rinsed all the soap from his body and sank down into the water once more.  He let his feet lift off the floor of the bath and simply floated in the water for a few minutes.  Castiel ran his eyes down the length of body and silently wished the man would raise his hips out of the water, just a little.  But he never did.  He turned over onto his stomach and swam idly back to the edge of the pool.  He set the bar down beside a bowl and towel as he stood up.  He removed the lid from the bowl and scooped a runny, pearly pink shampoo out of the bowl and worked it into his short cropped hair.  The shampoo lathered and foamed up and the man let himself fall backwards into the water and submerged himself to rinse it off.  He stood up again and shook his head, running a hand through his matted hair.

He pulled himself up out of the bath, back turned to Castiel, and picked up the towel.  He ran it through his hair and wrapped it around himself and walked off, presumably to whichever room he’d left his clothes in.

Castiel took that opportunity to leave the bathhouse in a hurry, going directly back to his chambers; all the while thinking about the man in the bath.  He could feel his blood draining from his head and down to his cock.  By the time he made it to his room, he was painfully hard and couldn’t remove his clothes fast enough.

He rolled onto his bed on his back and immediately cupped one hand to his balls and the wrapped around his cock.  Precome leaked from the head of his cock, slicking his hand as he stroked his shaft.  He massaged his sac in his other hand, rolling his balls between his fingers.  He chewed on his lip, breathing deeply as he worked him close to release.  He pumped his cock faster and rubbed his thumb into the slit of his cock, whimpering at the feeling.  Breathy moans escaped his lips as he slid his hand down to his forming knot and squeezed the engorged flesh.

He let out a low moan as he came, spilling cum over his hand and stomach.  He slowed his movements as he cock continued to pulsing cum, making it run down the sides of his stomach and down around his sac.

He took a deep breath and let his hands fall away, wiping the cum off on the now stained sheets.  They were already soiled and he saw no harm in using them to clean himself up, then gathered the sheet up and dumped it in a pile on the side of the floor.  The summer night was warm enough that he didn’t feel cold sleeping bare and uncovered.

When he woke the next morning, it was no surprise to find a fresh silk blanket draped over him and ruined one gone.  The servants typically came in an hour so before Castiel awoke.  He threw the next blanket back and walked down to his own private bath.  Just being in the bath brought back thoughts of the man from last night and Castiel found himself thrusting into his fist until his cum clouded the water.  He took a minute to recompose himself and for his cock to cease spilling come.  He made quick work of cleaning himself and stepped out to dry off and dress.  His pants were slightly uncomfortable, with his cock still being swollen, but it was bearable.

He went down to the kitchen for breakfast before going out to meet with the merchant leaders of the kingdoms.  He listened to them speak about imports and exports, about the affordability of the imports to the citizens, ways to expedite the travel of goods and more things Castiel began to tune out.  Economics always dulled him.  He trusted the merchant leaders to know what they needed to do to keep the economy of the kingdom flowing smoothly, as they always had.  Anything they wanted, he approved.

He then toured the fields for a bit, checking with the farmers on their crops.  Some of them were venturing to grow things brought back from Pangea.  By evening, he found himself free to do as he pleased.  But he chose to wait to go for a walk until the sun had set.  As soon as it did, he sought out a servant, Ion, and brought him along to the public bathhouse.  Naturally, Ion had asked what it was the king was doing, but Castiel only hushed him and told him not to speak unless spoken to.

Castiel paused outside just outside the bathhouse and listened closely; he could hear the water being disturbed again.  He grabbed Ion by the wrist and led him instead, holding a finger to his lips to signal for him to be quiet.  Castiel didn’t come as close as he had last night, but it was enough for him to see the man’s face.

“Who is that?” Castiel whispered.

Ion leaned closer, squinting his eyes.

“I believe that’s Dean Winchester, omega son of the late John and Mary Winchester.”

“Thank you, that’s all I needed to hear.”

Castiel waved his hand for Ion to be dismissed.

“But sir, what about—“

Castiel shushed him and waved his hand again.  Ion nodded his head and left the bathhouse.  Castiel watched Dean bathe himself again, tonight with a light beige soap with flecks of gold in it.  In the bowl of shampoo was the same pearly pink shampoo as last night.

Castiel straightened himself and strode out towards the bath.  Dean ran the soap over his skin, unaware of Castiel’s presence.  Castiel stood at the edge of the water and cleared his throat loudly.  Dean flinched and dropped the soap as he spun around.  The color drained from his face upon seeing the king at the water’s edge, looking down at him.  Dean sheepishly covered his chest and dipped down in the water.

“I’m sorry, your Highness.  I— I didn’t know you were here or I wouldn’t have—“

“Snuck into the bathhouse?” Castiel finished.

It was a public bathhouse, but technically speaking it was closed once the sun set.

“I’m glad you did,” Castiel said.

“What?”

“I’m glad you’re here late.”

Dean knitted his brows together and cocked his head in suspicious confusion.

“I’ve been taking walks at night to relax, though last night I was unable to go until much later.  I saw you here last night and I must say it was the highlight of my walk.”

A light rosy blush crept across Dean’s face and relaxed.

“Would you mind if I joined you?” Castiel asked.

“You want to?  Is that allowed?”

“I’m the king, I can do as I please.”

Dean frowned slightly at his response.

“If you don’t want me to, I’ll return to my own bath.”

“No,” Dean blurted, “If you want to, I’ll— I’d be alright with that.”

“Good,” Castiel smiled.

Castiel unfastened his cape and let it pool around his feet.  His clothes were quick to follow and Dean’s eyes immediately flicked to his cock.  Castiel allowed himself a tiny smile as he stepped down into the warm water and waded over to Dean.

Dean backed up a step, faltering on the soap beneath the water.  He reached down and snatched it up with an indignant look.  Castiel took the bar from his hand and smelled it; sun warmed beach sand.  He pressed the soap to Dean chest and began rubbing it in lazy circles over the taut muscle.

“Shouldn’t I be washing you?” Dean asked.

Castiel turned him around to do his back.

“Why would you?”

“You’re the king,” Dean reminded him.

There was a touch of mockery in his tone.  Castiel lowered his hands to Dean’s waist and pulled him back against him, grinding his half hard cock to the cleft of Dean’s ass.

“And you’re an omega,” Castiel husked, “Not a beta servant.”

“Did you come here just to fuck me?” Dean asked.

“Mmm, that’s part of it,” Castiel admitted with a hum, “If you’ll let me.”

“What’s the other part of coming down here?”

“I’d like to know more about you.  The Winchester family was quite renown in Pangea.”

The Winchesters had been a rich family in Pangea, earning their fortune from hunting.  When Pangea had surrendered to the Enochian army, a few members of the Winchester family had moved to the kingdom of Enoch in search of new game to hunt.  But almost no one in Enoch knew of their significance and they lived among the commoners, though still well off.

“Well,” Dean sighed, “I don’t suppose it’s every day you’re given a chance to lay with the king.”

Dean spun around in Castiel’s hold, wrapping his arms around the king’s neck.

“How do you want me?” Dean purred.

“On your hands and knees, in the shallows,” Castiel growled.

Castiel crowded him back towards the end of the bath, where the flooring sloped upwards.  Dean went down on all fours once the water had sank to knee level and presented his ass to the king.  Castiel draped himself over Dean’s back, pressing open mouth kisses to his neck and shoulders.  Dean hummed contentedly and ground his ass against Castiel’s cock.  Castiel gave him a light smack on the ass for.

“Impatient little omega _whore_.”

Dean practically vibrated under him at the name, not in anger but in pleasure.  And Castiel noticed it.

“Do you like that?” Castiel asked.

“ _Yes_ ,” Dean hissed.

“You’re the first I’ve met who enjoys it, even the concubines dislike it.”

Castiel ran his hand down Dean’s side and around his hip to his entrance.  He slipped a finger inside the slickening heat and worked it in and out.  Dean shivered at the intrusion and pushed back for more.

“You can’t wait for my cock, can you? Slut.”

Dean whimpered at the name.  Castiel pushed a second and third finger in, working Dean open quickly and coating his finger in slick.  He pulled his fingers out and excess slick dripped from his fingers into the water.  He used his slick covered hand to stroke his cock a few times before lining it up with Dean’s hole.  He pushed in slowly, enjoying the impatient whining from Dean and the way he dropped his head.

He seated himself fully inside Dean and moved his hands to Dean’s nipples.  His breast were flat and toned with muscle, but still just soft enough for Castiel to massage easily.  Dean bit his lip to stop himself from mewling at the touch.

“Please, f-fuck me,” Dean whimpered.

“Anything you want, _my_ _omega_.”

Castiel pulled out, nearly all the way, and slammed back into Dean hard enough to jar his body and punch a cry from his lungs.  The sound was absolutely delectable.  Castiel settled into a hard rhythm, the water splashing at their movements, and rolled Dean’s nipples between his fingers.  Dean moaned and cried beneath him, pushing his ass back to meet Castiel on every thrust.

One of Castiel’s hands drifted away from Dean’s chest, down to his cock.  For an omega, it was fairly large.  He could probably pass for a beta.  He stroked Dean’s cock in tandem with his fucking, breaking down into a moaning mess under him.  Castiel loved it. 

Castiel could feel his knot swelling and slowed his rhythm to more tender movements, working his growing knot in and out of Dean’s hole.  He let go of Dean’s cock and brought it back up to Dean’s chest.

“Do you want me to knot you?” Castiel breathed, “Right here where anyone of my servants could come looking for me and see you hanging off my knot like a little bitch?”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Dean panted, “Do it, knot me.  Fill me up.”

“Anything you want, _my omega,_ ” Castiel repeated.

He pushed his fully swollen cock past Dean’s entrance, pushing Dean over the edge of his own climax.  Dean’s muscles fluttered and clenched around Castiel’s knot, squeezing and milking the come from him.  Clear release dripped from Dean’s cock while Castiel’s twitched and pumped inside him, filling him up just as he wanted.  Castiel rolled his hips, tugging lightly on Dean’s rim and eliciting a tired moan from him.  Castiel kissed along Dean’s back, massaging the heels of his hands into Dean’s breasts.

“Will you be here tomorrow night?” Castiel murmured.

“It’s the only time I take a bath,” Dean slurred.

“Perhaps tomorrow we can have a proper bath, wash your filthy ass,” Castiel suggested.

Dean snickered under him and sighed.   
“I think that sounds like a good idea, your Highness.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean into a hug, then moved the both of them carefully onto their sides.  Dean hummed and moaned everytime Castiel’s cock twitched with another spurt.  His coming didn’t taper off for the better part of two minutes, much to Dean’s pleasure.  Dean had gotten what he wanted, as Castiel felt when he ran a hand over his stomach.  The smooth plain had swollen ever so slightly.  Castiel grinned pridefully against the back of Dean’s neck and rolled his hips once more, already anticipating tomorrow night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the tumblr prompt: Based on David and Bathsheba with Cas as King David and Dean as Bathsheba and Sam as kind of a Uriah not married to Dean but is unwilling to give his brother to King Castiel. Please tell me you'll do it.  
> i'll try to update this on Sundays since i don't plan it being too long, maybe about four chapters


	2. My Omega

The next night, Castiel strode directly down to the bath house.  He was disappointed to find the water placid with no sign of Dean, but then remembered that Dean came late at night.  He’d simply gotten here before him.  That being the case, Castiel decided he was going to choose the soap for Dean tonight. 

He walked around the pool to the room of soaps and shampoos.  He picked up a number of bars and smelled them, finding it hard to come to a decision.  Ultimately, he settled on a soft yellow colored one, with the scent of honey, embedded with oats.  The opposite wall of the room held shelves lined with shampoos.  He found the one Dean had been using after a few minutes of looking and held it up to smell it.  He couldn’t tell what it was supposed to be, all he knew was it was amongst one of the sweetest scents he’d ever had the pleasure of knowing.  Dean would continue using this one.

Castiel snatched two towels off the top of a neatly stacked and folded pile at the end of the room and walked quickly back to the bath.  Dean still hadn’t arrived yet.  Castiel frowned inwardly and began undressing himself.  He kneeled down and stepped into the warm water, sighing contentedly as it rose up around him.  He lowered himself to sit on the narrow submerged bench and leaned back against the wall, tipping his head back and closing his eyes as he waited.

A few minutes later, he heard footsteps approaching.  He peaked one eye open to see Dean already naked and stepping into the water.  Castiel smiled and sat up as Dean waded closer and held out his hand for him.

“Now who’s impatient?” Dean teased.

He took his hand and let Castiel pull him closer.

“I’m excited, there’s a difference,” Castiel said.

“Mmhmm…”

Dean took notice of the soap and shampoo sitting behind Castiel on the floor.

“You’re serious about a proper bath,” Dean commented.            

“Of course I was, I rarely joke.”

“Well, which part would you like first then?” Dean asked.

“The bath,” Castiel replied, “I don’t want my scent washed off you.”

Dean grinned and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s lips.  He reached passed him and picked up the soap first.  Once again, Castiel took the soap from him.  He lightly pushed at Dean to turn around and lower himself slightly between his legs.  Dean supported himself with his elbows on Castiel’s thighs, keeping his shoulders just above water, and rested his head against Castiel’s stomach.

Castiel scrubbed the soap over Dean’s skin, starting with his shoulders and working down.  A couple of the oats slipped out of the soap as he worked it into his skin and Dean glanced down at them curiously.  He picked up one of the oats and turned it over in his fingers, looking between it and the soap in Castiel’s hand.

“I’ve never seen this before…” Dean commented.

“You’ve never seen an oat?”

Dean clenched his jaw and stared straight ahead.

“I _meant_ I’ve never seen an oat in soap before.”

“I know what you meant,” Castiel laughed.

“I thought you didn’t joke,” Dean said.

“I said I rarely joke,” Castiel pointed out.

Dean flicked the oat up at Castiel and it bounced off his cheek, plicking into the water.  Castiel continued scrubbing Dean’s body, spending a little more time than necessary around his hips and the V of his lower abdomen.  He took the opportunity to tease Dean’s cock a bit and if their positions would’ve allowed, he would’ve slipped a teasing finger inside him as well. 

Castiel placed the soap back behind him and swiped his fingers through the shampoo, gathering it up in the palm of his hand.  With his other hand, he pressed on Dean’s shoulder, urging him to dip low enough to dampen his hair.  He came back and Castiel started rubbing the sweet smelling shampoo into his hair.

“You picked my favorite,” Dean smiled, “How’d you know?”

“It’s the only shampoo this pink,” Castiel answered, “What is it?”

“I think someone told me its fresh petals and apple blossoms, but it’s been a while.”

Castiel pushed Dean lower to rinse his hair, scrubbing his fingers through it and washing the shampoo out.  Dean came back and turned to grab for the soap again, but Castiel caught his arm and stopped him.

“I took a bath this morning,” Castiel smirked.

“Impatient.”      

“Excited,” Castiel whispered.

He hooked his hands around Dean’s thigh and brought closer and into a straddle over his lap.  Dean grinned back at him and dipped his hands below the water and curled his fingers around Castiel’s cock.  Castiel’s cock gave an excited twitch as Dean pumped with one hand and massaged the base with the other.  Instinctively, Dean ran his tongue over his lip as Castiel grew harder in his hands.

Castiel sat up straighter and moved his hands behind Dean.  He kept one on his hip and walked the fingers of his other hand down the curve of Dean’s ass to the soft flesh beneath his balls.  With Dean’s excitement and leaking slick, Castiel was able to slip two fingers in easily; a third not even ten seconds later.  Dean whined and squirmed and slowed his ministrations on Castiel’s cock.  Castiel took another few seconds to work him open.  He removed his fingers and placed his hands under Dean’s thighs again.  And he stopped there. 

“Do you want my cock?” Castiel taunted.

“Yes,” Dean breathed, “You know I do.”

“How much do you want it?”

“A lot, please, just—“

Dean tried to move forward and sit himself on Castiel’s sock, but he held Dean in place.

“I think you can do better than that, whore.”

Dean shuddered with a breathy moan.

“Please, I want your cock,” Dean said, “I want it stretching me and stuffing me full again, please.  I’ve been so empty since last night.”

“That’s better,” Castiel mused, “Go on then.”

He let go of Dean then and Dean was quick to rise up and sink down on his cock all the way in one push.  Dean dropped his head, gasped and whimpered at the fullness.  He took a second to take a deep breath before he lifted his head to look Castiel in the eye and lift himself off.  He started out with a slow pace, rolling his hips as he sank down.

Castiel let his eyes fall closed and relished in the feeling of the omega riding him.  Dean began to pick up the pace and his breaths came quicker and gradually louder.  The water around them lapped loudly at their skin, occasionally splashing over the edge of the bath.  Whimpers and whines soon accented Dean’s breathing as he dug his fingers into Castiel’s shoulders.  His head fell back with higher pitched moans as he bounced on Castiel’s cock with as much fervor as his body could muster.

“That’s it, my slutty omega,” Castiel growled, “You look so perfect like this…”

“God, please— I can’t—“ Dean choked.

“You can.”

Castiel knew what Dean meant.  The omega didn’t think he could ride the king hard enough to take his knot on his own.  But Castiel had more faith in Dean that than; he could feel his knot forming and beginning to press at Dean’s hole.  He ran his hands up his sides in a soothing and encouraging motion.  Dean’s thighs shook with exertion and his nails dug into Castiel’s flesh.

“Fuck yourself harder,” Castiel prompted.

“P-please, just fuck me,” Dean begged.

“Afterwards,” Castiel promised.

Dean gave another high pitched, drawn out whine as he dropped his hips down harder and took Castiel’s knot the moment he came.  The strong, fast flutters of his muscles desperately milked Castiel’s swollen cock for all was worth.  Dean fell forward, slumping against Castiel and biting his lip in an effort to fight back the urge to cry as the alpha pump load and load of heated cum inside him.

“You did so well, my omega,” Castiel praised, “And as I promised you, as soon as my knot goes down, I’m going to bend you over the edge of this bath and fuck you senseless.”

Dean shuddered and wrapped his dripping arms around Castiel’s neck.  Dean minutely rocked his hips, prompting a second, weaker orgasm from himself at the tug of Castiel’s knot on his rim.  Castiel hummed and growled softly and possessively into Dean’s ear. 

By the time Castiel’s knot had gone enough for him to slip out, Dean was a limp mess and cum was slowly leaking from his hole.  Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and moved his pliant body; bent him over the edge of the bath.  He pressed a line of kisses down Dean’s spine as Dean moved his arms to cushion his face against the tile floor.  Castiel pushed back inside Dean, his cock still somewhat engorged, and started out grinding into Dean’s ass.

“ _More_ ,” Dean breathed.

Castiel complied, thrusting harder into _his_ omega; he’d made the claim in his mind already. 

“Oh, _oh!_ Ha-harder!  You said you were gonna fuck me senseless.”

“I know what I said, you little whore,” Castiel growled.

He laid himself over Dean’s back, gripping at his ribs and hips as he fucked and rutted into Dean.  Were he not bent over the edge of something, Castiel’s pounding would be jarring him into movement.  Dean did nothing but moan and writhe beneath him, clawing at the tile in a vain attempt to hold onto anything as the alpha king kept his promise.  Dean came again, well before Castiel did.  His inner muscles tried desperately to hold onto the cock fucking in and out of him; which only gave Castiel a delighted smile.

Another minute or two went by, with Dean completely limp and mumbling soft cries of pleasure, before Castiel was locked inside him and pumping him full once more.

“You’re my omega,” Castiel murmured.

He kissed along Dean’s neck.

“No one else gets to have you.”

Castiel turned Dean’s head to steal a deep kiss from him.

“Don’t want anyone else if that’s how you’re gonna fuck me,” Dean slurred.

“Good,” Castiel purred.

They stay bent over the edge of the pool for a while; even after Castiel’s knot had gone down and his cock slipped out of Dean.  The omega was too tired to move just yet and the alpha was more than willing to stay on top of him.  Castiel idly ran his fingers through the soft, silky folds of Dean’s hole and chased the cum back inside him.

After an hour, Dean stirred under him and Castiel let him up.  Castiel crawled over the bath edge first and offered a hand to a still shaky Dean.  He accepted it, not trusting his own limbs just yet.  He staggered and stumbled to his feet, grabbing on to Castiel for balance; to which Castiel, of course, smiled proudly and warmly.

He picked up one of the towels and dried Dean off, taking care to keep away from between his legs.  He wanted him to be dripping all night.  Dean did the same for Castiel, kneeling down as he worked, and took his soft cock in his mouth for just the briefest moment and came off with a pop.

“You do that again and you won’t be going home at all tonight,” Castiel warned.

“Very tempting,” Dean purred, “But I do need to sleep and work.”

Castiel frowned and was debating whether or not to offer his own room and bed to Dean when the omega gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and gathered up his clothes.  Castiel followed suit, watching Dean as he pulled his long shirt on, tied his belt around his waist and shouldered his pants; no use in staining and possibly ruining a perfectly good pair if he could help it.  Between that and the way Dean glanced over his shoulder at him, Castiel was almost sure it was an invitation for another round.  But he let him go.  Now thinking more clearly, Castiel should also be getting some sleep before yet another round of touring the kingdom and attending small meetings with the various heads of markets.

 

Dean walked home with a lazy grin on his face and his skin buzzing as tiny drops of cum slipped out with every other step.  He was in a perfectly fantastic mood, better than last night.  Up until he walked in the door of his home and saw his younger brother up waiting for him.

“Where were you?” Sam asked.

“Taking a bath,” Dean snipped.

“Doesn’t smell like it,” Sam accused, “You smell like someone else.  Again.”

“So what?  I’m a grown man, I can do what I want.”

“Dean, you’re betrothed,” Sam reminded him.

“Really?  I don’t remember getting a proposal,” Dean thought aloud, “Oh, right.  I didn’t.  Mom and Dad promised to marry me off.”

“And you should respect their wishes.”

“And I would.  If they hadn’t picked some asshole.”

“Michael isn’t an asshole—“

“He is.  He doesn’t even like me and I don’t like him.  I’m just a pretty omega to him.”

“And what are you to this alpha?”

Sam gestured to Dean as a whole.  Dean opened his mouth with a biting response, but it died on his tongue.

“It doesn’t matter,” Dean replied tightly, “I’m going to bed.”

Dean stalked off before Sam had a chance to say anything else.  He wanted to say that this alpha, that King Castiel, wanted him to be his omega.  He did call him that.  But there was the doubt in his mind that those were just words of passion.  Why would the king want him when he could have any one he wanted in the kingdom?  Why pick a displaced omega from a family of hunters?  If they were home in Pangea, in Lawrence, he might believe that such a thing could happen.  But Enoch was so different from Pangea.

Dean pulled his shirt over his head and tossed his clothes aside.  He slipped under the soft, worn blankets of his bed and curled up; hyper aware of the cum still dripping from him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> way to ruin a perfectly good night, Sam.


	3. Praises and Promises

Dean slipped out earlier than normal that morning.  He wanted to avoid Sam trying to resume their conversation from last night.  He went down to the small barn a short distance away from their home and stepped inside.  The shed rows of animal hides, some in need of tanning and others simply curing.  He pulled a short stool up next to the hide of a bear he’d hunted and skinned yesterday.  He fetched a short knife and bucket of salt, then sat down and went to work scraping the skin clean.  He loved doing this, almost more than hunting.  It was the perfect thing to distract him when anything was on his mind.

He worked deftly and quietly, removing any little bit of fat and slimy membrane from the skin.  Once it was clean, he set to rubbing salt into it.  He worked the little crystals into every inch of skin, taking care not to get any into the fur on the other side.  It was no problem if he did, it was going to washed later anyway.  With the pelt thoroughly salted, he stood up and went to one of curing pelts and checked them.  Four deer hides and a fox hide were done, along with three fox tails and two pairs of rabbit feet.  He removed them from their racks and neatly set them atop a crate at the end of the barn.  He walked over to barrels of water and reached in, testing the feel of the soaking hides.  They’d soaked long enough.  He lifted the heavy pelts out, hanging them onto the now empty spaces on the racks. 

Dean hauled the barrels outside and knocked them on their sides, spilling the salty water out over the bare dirt.  It used to be grassy right outside the barn, but years of dumping salty water here had killed it off.  Dean refilled the barrels with fresh water from the pump and rocked them back and forth, moving them back inside.  He lowered the bear pelt into one, taking up most of the space in it.  He added the pelt of a badger Sam had caught yesterday to it.  In the other barrel, he submerged two elk hides that had been salted the other day and waiting for the barrels.

With that done, Dean wiped his hands off on his pants and went back to the furs he’d set aside.  He moved them to cart by the door that held about a dozen other pelts and set out to the merchants.  He stopped at various shops, dropping off furs and picking up others that needed to be cut for one reason or another.  When he was almost done, selling off the last of what he’d left the barn with, Sam had managed to find him.

“Why didn’t you wake me up or wait for me?” Sam asked.

Dean gave him a nonchalant shrug.

“Are you mad about last night?”

The answer was yes, but Dean didn’t say it.  He wanted to avoid the topic altogether.

“Dean, you can’t give me the silent treatment,” Sam grumbled.

He certainly could.  Dean set his jaw and lengthened his stride.

“Okay, fine.  Will you at least tell me about this other alpha?” Sam asked, “I’m just asking.”

“What do you want to know?”  

“Who is he?  How’d you meet him?  Anything about him.”

Dean hummed, pursing his lips together.

“You don’t know anything about him, do you?” Sam assumed, “Did you just meet somewhere and decide to fuck?”

“…More or less,” Dean answered.

Sam rubbed his hands down his face with a groan.

“This is why I don’t want to talk about it,” Dean huffed.

“Dean, we have to.”

“No, we don’t.”

“Dean, _I’m_ the alpha and I say we do.”

Dean stopped and wheeled on his younger brother with an incredulous look.  Sam was an alpha and, by law with their parents passing, he was the one responsible for Dean and Dean was supposed to obey him.  There hadn’t been much of an issue with it before, Sam had never asserted him being an alpha over Dean.  Dean was his older brother and there was a level of respect that had outweighed that for a long time.

“Seriously, we need to talk about this.  It’s getting out of hand,” Sam said, “At this rate, something’s gonna happen before Michael comes back.”

“’Something’?” Dean repeated, “What might that something be, huh?”

“You know what I mean—“

“No, no.  Say it, you wanted to have this talk.”

“You… might get pregnant and if Michael comes back and you are…” Sam trailed off.

If Dean did end up pregnant by someone else, not only would Dean be disowned by Michael and imprisoned, but Sam could also be imprisoned for failure to keep control of Dean in Michael’s absence.  On top of that, if they were still in Pangea, Michael could actually have Dean executed post-birth and the child would be sent off to an orphanage somewhere outside of Pangea. 

Dean felt a little guilty for putting his brother’s life at risk like this, but he was always careful.  He made sure never to sleep with anyone during his heats or even in the days leading up to and following them.  He still had about a week and a half to enjoy getting fucked in the bathhouse before he needed to tell Castiel to stop.  The king would be understanding, Dean was sure.  For the king to have a bastard offspring would ignite scandal and political fires.  But he did call Dean _his_ omega, so if something did happen then perhaps…

“Are you even listening?” Sam asked.

“Not anymore,” Dean admitted, “You talk for too long.”

“Ugh, just please— stop sleeping with whoever, okay?  Michael’s coming home in a few weeks.”

Dean gave a noncommittal grunt.

“Please?” Sam pleaded.

Dean rolled his eyes and nodded.  He had no plans to and, from the look on Sam’s face, Sam knew he wasn’t going to.  Sam grumbled and followed after Dean, resolving to keep a closer eye on his brother.

They returned home and unloaded the pelts they’d been given for cutting.  There were merchants and clothing makers who could do it, but the Winchesters did it for cheaper (if the furs had been bought from them) and made more quality cuts that wouldn’t fray.  Dean pointed out four particular pelts, desert lynxes, that needed to be taken care of first and foremost; they were on special order for someone.  The two of them worked silently, sitting with their backs to each other and cutting smooth lines along the charcoal marks that had been made.

Dean wasn’t sure what the plans for the pelts were, but if he had to guess, he’d say a cloak or maybe a blanket.  He’d ask when they were returned.  He finished the cuts just before Sam and set them back in the cart and started in on another pelt.  They went through two more before Dean decided they should leave to return the desert lynxes.

The young girl he returned them to, Joanna Beth, was overjoyed they’d been done so quickly.  He asked her what they were for and he’d been right, they were for a blanket.  But it was odd for a blanket to be special ordered.  Sam paid it no mind and carried on to the next drop off while Dean stayed and asked her about it, not worrying if he was pressing too much.  Joanna Beth, ‘Jo’ as she preferred, was the daughter of one their parents’ friends.  He’d known her since they moved to Enoch.  She glanced around, checking for her mother before leaning in.

“It’s for the king,” Jo whispered.

Dean’s eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat,

“For Ca— the king?” Dean repeated.

“Mmhmm, mom’s been fretting about it all morning.”

“When did you get the order?”

“Only this morning,” Jo replied, “He stopped by on his way to meeting with some of the other merchants.”

“You met him?”

“Oh, yes.  He’s very good looking,” Jo laughed.

“D-Did he say what it was for?”

He didn’t want to let his thoughts get ahead of himself.  They’d only met twice thus far.  But there was a tiny voice chirping that it was for him, a gift from an alpha courting an omega.

“No, he just said it was important,” Jo hummed, “But between you and me, I think he’s courting a very lucky someone.”

The omega in him was bursting at the seams.  Nevermind he was the one to put all hard work into this blanket and was actually making a profit off it.  He couldn’t stamp out the idea that it was a gift for him now.  He took a deep breath to calm himself down and continue the conversation as naturally as possible as she began stitching the pelts, eventually changing the subject from Castiel and the blanket to other orders, then to efforts at catching any alpha’s attention, then to her mother being overbearing about just that. 

Jo was an omega as well, her mother was a jaded beta.  For as long as Dean could remember, her mother, Ellen, had always been overbearing and protective.  She’d even been like with Dean, having taken care of him and Sam in after their parents passing until they were old enough to fend for themselves.

He didn’t miss that much.  Ellen never let them have any fun.

Dean helped Jo with the stitching where he could.  When she didn’t need help, he found himself playing with a corner of the soft, sandy orange fur or running a thumb over the suede leather skin.  She worked meticulously and without rest; but despite that, hours passed and two pelts were barely put together.  Although what she had done was flawless, the stitching was almost invisible.  Dean was glad Castiel had ordered from Jo and her mother. 

He left as the sun started setting and went back to his home.  It was quiet inside and Sam was nowhere to be seen.  He went to the window and looked down at the barn.  There was a light on inside, indicating Sam was down there working.  Dean fixed a quick simple dinner for the both of them and went down to the barn.  They spoke lightly, only talking about work and ignoring the white elephant in the room.  They finished their dinner and both resumed working on tanning, curing and cutting until the sun had disappeared below the horizon and the moon rose.

Sam went back to the house while Dean left for the bathhouse.  Sam gave him a dirty, warning look that Dean had pointedly ignored. 

He made his way quickly through the quiet streets to the bathhouse.  He slipped inside and found Castiel waiting for him again, sitting on the edge of the bath.  Dean striped down and slid into Castiel’s lap, straddling his hips and kissing him deeply.  The king was a little surprised by that, but didn’t question it as he returned the passion.

To Dean’s chagrin, Castiel insisted on bathing first.  He scrubbed down Dean’s body, purposefully spending extra effort around his ass and cock to tease him, even slipping a single finger inside him.  He made short work of washing Dean’s hair, then offered the soap to Dean.  He gave it a questioning look for a brief second, to which Castiel said he hadn’t bathed that morning.  He thought Dean had seemed a little disappointed yesterday with not getting to return the favor. 

Dean grinned as he took the soap washed is over Castiel’s skin, likewise teasing him by lathering the soap and rubbing his half-hard cock in a mockery of a handjob.  Castiel pushed the soap out of Dean’s hands at that and picked up him.  He carried him to the shallows of the bath and laid him on his back.  He hooked his arms under Dean’s knees, pushing them up towards his shoulders as he leaned down to steal another kiss.  He peppered kisses down his neck and along his collar bone, making his way to Dean’s nipple.  He licked and nipped at the bud, breaking Dean down into a panting, mewling mess.

Castiel moved his hand down to feel just beneath Dean’s balls and found him dripping slick profusely already.

“Hm, you like this don’t you,” Castiel grinned against his skin.

“Yes, _yes._ God, don’t stop,” Dean breathed.

Castiel rubbed his fingers through the soft folds of Dean’s pussy and lightly bit down on Dean’s nipple.  He rolled it gently between his teeth and tongued at it before closing his lips around it to suck.  He relished at the feeling of a fresh wave of slick that spilled from Dean.

“Such sensitive tits,” Castiel mused, “I can only imagine what it would be like if they were full of milk.”

“Oh, _god…._ ” Dean moaned.

Castiel withdrew his hand and used it guide his cock in.  He moved his hand up to massage at Dean’s other nipple as he bottomed out.  He pinched and pawed with his hand while he continued sucking and nipping at the other as if he were actually trying to milk Dean.  He’d barely started thrusting before the omega came, fluttering and squeezing his cock.

“Oh, I can’t _wait_ until you’re bred and your tits swell up,” Castiel growled.

Dean whined and tightened his legs around Castiel’s neck as he rode out his orgasm.  He threaded his fingers through Castiel’s hair and kept his face pressed to his chest.  Castiel rolled his hips, shuddering at the sound of his cock sliding through the copious slick.  Castiel lifted his head, much to Dean’s objection, and moved his mouth to the other nipple; leaving the other darkened and mildly abused.

Dean squirmed and pleaded beneath him and came a second time as Castiel knotted him on the floor of the shallows.  He licked affectionately at Dean’s nipple and moved up to press kisses along Dean’s jaw as his cock pulsed and pumped cum deep inside him.  Castiel waited until Dean caught his breath before stealing kisses from his mouth, he didn’t want to suffocate his poor, beautiful omega.  He shifted his arms and let Dean move his legs down to wrap around his waist in a more comfortable position.

Castiel nuzzled at the side of his face, whispering a few praises about Dean taking his cock so well.  About how he’d make a wonderful mate and look somehow even more beautiful if he was bred up.  It made Dean’s pussy throb and leak more slick, to Castiel’s delight.  He knotted Dean a second time, all the while fixated on Dean’s nipples and the idea of breeding him.

They laid there in comfortable silence after the second knotting, both of them covered in a layer of sweat.  Castiel brushed his fingers through Dean’s damp hair, watching him with reverence.  They spoke quietly to each other, as if just now being concerned about being heard. 

Castiel talked about the bore of being a king, how he missed being a prince and having time to enjoy his hobbies.  He never had time anymore to read anything that wasn’t part of some royal decree or law or some such nonsense.  He hadn’t gotten to sit in the gardens and watch bees in years, he always found them so fascinating.  Various people of the court always dragged him away to lecture him on running the kingdom and maintaining a strong image.

Dean spoke of his home in Pangea, a grand house that would be something belonging to someone of the higher court here.  He missed hunting for fun rather than for the need to survive.  He missed his pet back home, an odd looking deer with long horns he named ‘Impala’.  He hated how his brother nagged him about being promiscuous in the absence of his betrothed, whom he hated.

Castiel had growled at the mention of the betrothed and asked his name.  Dean gladly told him; Michael Milton, currently serving in the war between Enoch and Purgatory.  Castiel said nothing on the matter after that.  He peppered Dean’s face and neck with kisses, promising once again that no one but Castiel himself could have him.

Dean found it harder to leave the bath house that night.  Or rather, he found it harder to leave Castiel.  Even still, he walked home on light feet with a fuzzy feeling and belly bulging with cum for the third night in a row.


	4. Soon To Be

Three days later, Castiel returned to Ellen and Jo’s shop to pick up the blanket he’d ordered.  He didn’t need to, they’d offered to deliver it for him to avoid drawing so much attention to himself.  He’d considered it, it would be much more convenient, but he wanted to be more proper with Dean.  This morning, he received another reason to see Dean in person as soon as possible.

The morning after Dean had told him who he was betrothed to, Castiel had ordered Michael be restationed at the front lines.  Purgatory’s army was vicious, constantly tearing apart the front line.  The Enochian army had plenty of soldiers to replace those who had fallen; though at this rate, Castiel suspected a draft may soon come. 

This morning, Castiel had been presented with another list of soldiers slain in the past month.  Michael’s name was written on the bottom.  He’d had to bite his lip to keep himself from smiling; it wasn’t appropriate and he wasn’t so sure he’d want to explain himself.  Castiel had given the list back to his servant, curtly instructing him to begin preparing yet another ceremony for the fallen.  Then he’d ducked out of the castle and made his way through the markets to pick up the blanket.

He paid Jo for the blanket, plus a good amount extra for her skill and ability to get it done so swiftly.  As he started walking down the streets, intent on going to Dean’s home, he realized then that he didn’t know where Dean lived.  If he asked anyone, they would become suspicious of something going on and rumors may begin; though they’d be correct.  Castiel didn’t want to have to deal with any of the problems that would arise and he didn’t want to drag Dean through such attention.  He ground his teeth in frustration and returned to the castle.

A few servants noticed the blanket and a handful inquired about it, but he gave them no answer.  He went to his room and set the blanket neatly on the bed, taking a moment to imagine Dean’s reaction.  To imagine Dean wrapping up in it.  To imagine Dean lying naked on it, legs spread and begging…

Castiel shuddered in anticipation.  If he weren’t needed at the moment, he’d take the time to indulge himself and ease the dull throbbing in his crotch.  But he should’ve been in a war meeting some time ago.  He shook his head and pushed the images out of his mind as he strode down the corridors.

There were a few soft grumblings from a few of his advisors about his tardiness as he came in.  He gave them dirty, side-eyed looks as he moved past them and took his place at the head of the table.  Unsurprisingly, they immediately started off with the number of soldiers.  Purgatory was slowly but steadily wearing the Enochian army down and, as Castiel suspected, a draft was presented to him.  The papers held lists of names, grouped by months the citizens would be drafted.  As it stood, there were three months between drafts and the first one was proposed for one month from now.  Castiel’s eyes skimmed over the names of those to be drafted over the next year and spotted _‘Samuel Winchester’_.

Dean’s brother and his current alpha.

For a brief moment, Castiel had two thoughts in his head.  The first was to remove his name from the list.  This was his soon-to-be mate’s brother and the only family he had in Enoch.  The second thought Castiel had was what if he didn’t permit Dean to be mated with him?  Castiel may be the king, but there were still traditions and laws he had to abide by. 

Castiel drummed his fingers on the table.  He should leave the draft as it is, for now at least.  If Sam approved, he would make an effort to remove his name and keep Dean happy.  If he didn’t, well, no one was going to stop him from taking Dean as a mate.  He could wait a few months to keep it from being suspicious.

They moved on to discuss provisions, cycling the battalions to allow the weary to come home for a bit, battle strategies and whether or not Castiel should return to the battle to boost morale.  He swiftly decline the idea.  At the odd looks he received, he explained that on several occasions he’d barely managed to escape death.  If he was going to do any touring or visits, it would be far from the war itself.  There was murmurs and talks of what would’ve happened if their king, unwed and with no heir or family, had died in battle.  A few suggested that the king of Pangea should be the one to take up the throne then, though several disagreed.  They were wary Pangea might be holding a few grudges about being conquered and run Enoch into the ground.  The others suggested that Castiel work to find a mate and produce an heir; it was odd for a king of his age to not have done so yet.

Castiel grinned to himself.

The meeting had taken up the majority of the day, leaving little room for other matters that required his attention.  As soon as the sun sank below the horizon, Castiel walked quickly to his room to retrieve the blanket and make his way down to the bath house.

Dean had beaten him there, as he did the past two nights, and was leaning back against wall with his arms stretched out along the edge of the bath.  He hadn’t noticed Castiel yet.  Castiel undressed quickly and set the blanket atop his clothes.  He slipped into the water quietly and slid up beside Dean, spooking him for a moment.  Dean swore under his breath just before Castiel stole a deep kiss from and him and pulled him into his lap.

“Well, hello to you too,” Dean snickered.

“I missed you,” Castiel replied, “And I have something for you.”

“Oh?  Spoiling me already, huh?” Dean grinned, “What is it?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

Dean slumped with a mock-pout on his face.

“Right now, I wanna knot your ass,” Castiel growled.

He groped Dean’s ass as the omega ducked down for a kiss.  Castiel trailed his fingers along Dean’s skin, down the inside curve of his thigh and beneath his hardening cock.  He rubbed his fingers through the folds of Dean’s pussy and pressed inside.  Dean sighed and rolled his hips down as he threaded his fingers through Castiel’s hair.  Castiel trailed kisses down Dean’s neck, making his way to Dean’s nipple again.  He licked at the bud a few times, just enough to make it stiffen at the attention.

“You know,” Castiel hummed, “I was told I should find a mate as soon as possible.”

Dean whimpered in acknowledgement.

Castiel slid his fingers out and gripped the base of his cock to hold steady while his other hand prompted Dean to move.  Dean moved his hips up and forward, feeling the head of Castiel’s cock at his entrance, and sank down with a soft moan.

“And I was also told,” Castiel continued, “To produce an heir.”

He nipped at Dean’s nipple as the omega started riding his cock.  He moved at a leisurely pace, making it easier for Castiel to play with his tits.

“How would you like that?” Castiel asked, “To be my mate and give me an heir?”

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Dean sighed.

“Of course, you’d like it.  I could knot and breed your ass any time I wanted.”

Dean chewed his lip and moved his hips faster.  Castiel nipped and sucked at his nipple, spurring Dean to move faster.

“I’d never let you out of bed,” Castiel growled, “I’d keep you bred up, always nice and round on my cock with full, achy tits.”

Dean choked back a cry and dug his fingers into Castiel’s scalp.  He dropped his mouth open, panting as he rode Castiel harder and faster.

“The most beautiful omega in the whole kingdom, all to myself.”

Dean whined and dropped his hips harder to take Castiel’s swelling knot.  His breath was punched with every downward motion and his thighs shook with the effort.  He did his best to stave off his own orgasm, but failed.  He came on Castiel’s mostly formed knot to the thought of the king breeding him.  Castiel placed his hands on either side of Dean’s hips and moved them for him as he fucked up into him, forcing his knot deep inside and pumping Dean full of come.

Dean breathed deeply, feeling the cum working through him and flooding his insides for the umpteenth time.  His breathing hitched when Castiel latched onto a nipple again, rolling it between his teeth lightly and sucking at it.  Dean whimpered and whined shamelessly, pressing Castiel’s face to his chest more.  Another orgasm, slightly weaker, rolled through Dean as he imagined his flat, tone chest swelling with milk for Castiel’s pup.  Their pup.  The _prince(ss)._   He shuddered and milked Castiel’s cock for all it was worth.  Dean moved Castiel’s face to the other side of his chest and sighed happily.

Castiel remained buried inside Dean for about forty minutes, rubbing circles on his hips.  His knot deflated and his softening cock slipped out, but Dean remained straddling his lap.

“So, what do you have for me?” Dean murmured.

“Two things.  One is a present, one is good news.  What would you like first?”

“Mmm, do I have to get up for the present?”

“Yes.”

“Well, then good news first.”

“You aren’t betrothed to Michael anymore.”

“What?”

Dean sat up straight and looked at Castiel.

“He was killed in battle, just recently,” Castiel said, “You’re a free omega again.”

Dean studied his face for a minute, then surged forward to crush his lips to Castiel’s.  Castiel raised his hands to wrap his arms around Dean, keeping him close even as he broke for breath.

“I don’t even care what you did,” Dean breathed.

He reached a hand down between them and curled his fingers around Castiel’s cock.

“You don’t want your present now?”

“I want you inside me now,” Dean answered, “Unless the present is a ring.”

“Not yet, I want to properly court you first.”

Castiel cock grew harder in his hand as he stole another deep kiss from his alpha.  He was fully intent on riding Castiel again, despite the protest from the muscles in his thighs, but Castiel had the better idea.  He lifted Dean off his lap and set him on the bench and pulled away.  Dean stared at him in confusion, at a loss.

“You’re getting your present now,” Castiel said.

He moved out the water and walked to his piled clothes, hard cock bouncing with every step and keeping Dean’s attention until he picked up the blanket.  Dean immediately recognized the sandy, orange fur as the pelts Jo had been stitching together; he was right.  It was for him.  Dean hauled himself up out of the bath and hurried over to meet Castiel. 

He took the soft fur blanket from him and marveled at it as if he wasn’t the one who’d hunted and skinned the desert lynxes.  He combed damp fingers through it, thumbing at the soft suede leather Jo had used to covered the smooth skin.  The blanket carried a hefty weight with it, for being a blanket; heavier than any blanket Dean had slept with since he was a child.  He fisted his hands in it and held it close, rubbing his face over the fur and inhaling deeply, scenting traces of Castiel on it.

“I take it you like it?” Castiel asked.

“I love it,” Dean replied without hesitation.

“Good,” Castiel smiled warmly, “Go grab a towel.”

Dean gave him a brief questioning look, to which Castiel only inclined his head.  Dean got the hint then, turning and running back to where he’d left towels for them.  He came back and Castiel took the blanket from him and a towel.  He cast the blanket out, spreading it over the tile, and haphazardly dropped the towel over a portion of it.

Dean was all too eager to drop down on the floor, hips over the towel, and spread his legs for his alpha.  Castiel grinned wolfishly, it was just like he’d imagined earlier.  He kneeled down and crawled over Dean as he wrapped his legs around him.  Castiel rubbed his cock over Dean’s pussy, loving the feel of the slick coating his cock, and only pushed in when Dean’s heel dug in his lower back.

Castiel fucked Dean at rough but loving pace, jarring Dean’s body on the lush blanket.  He knotted him only minutes later, kissing him repeatedly as he pumped him full to the point of bulging again.  He loved seeing Dean like that and he would love it even more when that bulge didn’t go away.

As they lay there locked together, they spoke quietly to each other.  They decided they’d do a proper courtship in secret for as long as possible.  With Dean’s heat coming, it would be a good time to start.  It would be a good distraction from Castiel trying to breed Dean.  As much as he wanted him bred, he wanted to wait a little while longer.  At least until it was public knowledge that they were courting or engaged.  Dean resolved to tell Sam who he’d been fucking and Castiel offered to be there when he did.  Perhaps a few days from now.

Castiel helped Dean redress and draped the blanket over his shoulders.  He gave him another kiss and squeezed his ass. 

Dean nearly jumped and started skipping on his way home, like a lovesick little omega.  Which he supposed he was now.  He kept his hands clutched in the blanket and smiled down at the ground, occasionally at his distended belly, as he walked.  When he arrived home, he pushed the door open with his shoulder, not wanting to let go of the blanket.  Just as had become routine, Sam was waiting up for him again.  But he was confident Sam couldn’t ruin his night, not tonight. 

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when his eyes locked on the blanket.  He knitted his brow together and flicked his gaze up at Dean, then back at the blanket.

“That…  Jo made that blanket,” Sam stated.

“Sam—“

“For the _king_ ,” Sam’s voice rose slightly, “She made _that blanket_ for the _king._ ”

“Now, wait a minu—“

“You’re fucking the king?!” Sam yelped, “Dean, what the _fuck_!”

“Sam, would you just—“

“Dean, do you have any idea would this could do to— to any of us?”

“Listen for a minute!”

“What, Dean?  What could you possibly have to say?”

“…I’m not betrothed anymore,” Dean offered with a shrug and half smile.

“What?  Yes, you are.  How?”

“Michael died in battle.”

“And you’re not upset?  Oh, of course not.  Because you hated him,” Sam deadpanned.

“Hey, I’m not heartless.  I’ll admit I’m a little sad, I mean, he did have a family and it kinda sucks he died, but… Silver linings, right?”

“Dean, you still can’t fucking with the _king_ ,” Sam groaned.

“Why not?”

“He’s the king, Dean.  He’s probably in some arranged marriage already, for one.”

“He’s not.”

“Alright, fine.  But you’re not betrothed to him and I’m not gonna allow it.”

Dean set his jaw and squared his shoulders, doing his best to imitate an alpha.

“And why the fuck not, huh?”

“Because you’d be nothing but a concubine to him!  You’d just be his breeder, he just wants an heir.  Did you ever stop think about why he’s not mated yet?”

“It doesn’t matter why,” Dean shot, “And ‘just a breeder’?  Sam, in case you forgot, I’m an omega.  I’m supposed to be a breeder.  Why not for the king?  That’d be one hell of a step up.”

“Because he’s not going to treat you right an—“

“How the fuck do you know how he’s gonna treat me?  You don’t have any idea how he’s _been_ treating me.”

“Oh, Dean, don’t go there,” Sam whined.

Dean rolled his eyes and strode past Sam.  His brother yelled after him that they weren’t done talking, but Dean ignored him.  They weren’t going to get anywhere at the moment.  Both of them should sleep on it and, hopefully, Sam would see reason in the morning.  Dean laid down on his bed, half curled up on his side and kicking at the blanket to move it just right.  He settled down, rubbing his face on the fur once more and his hand over his belly, pressing lightly the bulge and feeling drops of cum slide out of his used pussy.

Come morning, Sam still didn’t see reason.  They argued for a short while before Dean stormed out and went hunting.  He managed to catch an elk and two rabbits, brought the back and worked on skinning them.  Nightfall came and found Dean beneath Castiel, begging him to knot him and fill him up with cum, make his belly swell with an heir.  They promised that to be the last Castiel knotted him until Dean’s heat past, they were cutting it close.  Sam waited up and started another argument with Dean.  It ended with both of them slamming their doors and tense conversation the next morning.

Castiel brought Dean to the castle garden for lunch, ordering certain loose-lipped servants away from the garden and allowing only the more trusted to serve them.  Sam started an argument when Dean returned, but Dean didn’t feed into it.  He was being completely unreasonable and had no grounds to stand on.  Dean told Castiel the next day and Castiel did his best to keep calm, but as it dragged on, Castiel found himself getting more and more frustrated.

He arranged to meet with Sam with hopes to convince him otherwise; Sam respectfully declined.  He’d gotten word that an alpha back home in Lawrence had been widowed and would be a perfectly fine mate for Dean.

Castiel moved Sam’s name on the draft list the next day and ordered interception for any mail going out to Lawrence.  Dean was unaware of it all, his attention lay elsewhere.  His heat should’ve started by now.  It had been late a few times in the past, but never this late.  His heart pounded in his chest, telling him what he knew to be true.

He was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww shiiiiiit


	5. Admission

For two weeks and a half, Dean was a nervous mess.  He hadn’t told either Sam or Castiel, he didn’t know how to.  He knew his behavior was very quickly raising suspicion with the two alphas.

Sam knew him his whole life, he’d seen Dean in heat before and just _knew_ Dean wasn’t in heat.  He was too calm, though also too jumpy whenever someone spoke to him.  Especially when he tried to talk to Dean.  Dean would flinch, sometimes jump out of his skin, and give him short, stammered responses before finding some reason to leave and hide somewhere.

With Castiel, Dean tried his best to feign being in heat.  He would beg the king to take him, stuff him full and breed him up.  But when he said the latter, his voice would soften.  Castiel never knotted him, believing they were avoiding getting him pregnant.  He would fuck Dean still, but pull out and come over his ass or stomach.  On a few occasions, when Dean found his voice to be betraying him, he’d drop to his knees and swallow Castiel down.  Castiel would praise him as he stretched his jaw wide around his knot, telling him how pretty he looked on his knees.  When he slipped out of Dean’s mouth and cum drooled from the omega’s plush lips, he would gently push Dean onto his back and duck his head down between Dean’s thighs.  And oh _Lord_ , did Castiel have a long, talented tongue.  No alpha had ever made Dean cry from being eaten out.

But Castiel always had his suspicions after.  Dean was sated too long, his body didn’t feel on fire, there’s was no blind lust in his eyes and some of his words lacked a passion they had before.  He’d acted more of a whore before his supposed heat.

Today, Dean hadn’t gone out hunting.  He didn’t skin any of the animals hung in the barn, he didn’t tan any hides or take them to the merchants.  He remained in his room, curled up in his new blanket.  He’d woken up and reality and fear had slammed into him full force.  His breath hitched and he screwed his eyes shut in an effort not to cry, burying his face into fur and curling up more.  One arm wrapped around his stomach, while the other hand clutched the blanket tightly.  This wasn’t the plan, they were going to wait and they’d stopped in time for Dean’s heat.

By high noon, he still hadn’t gotten out of bed.  He just couldn’t bring himself to get up and face the world today. 

Sam became concerned for his brother.  He walked by the door to his room a few times, wondering if maybe Dean’s heat had finally started and he was just keeping to himself.  But he never heard anything from Dean’s room.  Sam walked to the door for the fifth time and pressed his ear to the wood, listening closely.  Still, he heard nothing.  He chewed his lip, debating whether or not he should open the door to check on him.  He heard a soft hiccup from inside and the hairs on the back of his neck raised.  Sam pushed the door open and took steps inside, stalling at the sight of his brother looking so small and vulnerable.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Sam asked gently.

Even with the gentle tone, Dean still started.  He looked up at Sam, eyes red-rimmed and a few tears escaping him.  He paled for a moment, then frantically wiped at his eyes as he scrambled to pull himself together. 

“N-nothing, just—“ Dean’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat, “Just a bad dream.”

Sam frowned at the weak answer.

“What?” Dean barked.

“Nightmares have never kept you in bed all day and crying,” Sam pointed out.

“’m not crying,” Dean huffed.

Sam fixed him with a bitchface, but he didn’t argue it.  He crossed the room and took a seat beside Dean, who scooted over and pulled the blanket closer to himself.

“What’s really wrong?” Sam asked.

“Nothing,” Dean insisted.

His mind yelled at him to just tell Sam; that the longer he waited, the worse it would be.  The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he still couldn’t bring himself to say it.  It was like telling someone would dash the tiny glimmer of hope Dean had that he wasn’t really pregnant.  The tiny hope that maybe he was just sick or under too much stress or being around other omegas had influenced his heat to another time of the month.

“Dean, please… we’re brothers, you can tell me anything,” Sam pleaded.

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“You don’t think you can?”

Dean dropped his head and chanced a glance at Sam; he looked hurt and offended.  Sam’s lip quivered slightly and it killed Dean to know he’d hurt his little brother.  They’d always told each other everything since they were younger.  It was only in recent time, about the past year or two, that Dean had started clamming up.  He didn’t like Sam butting into his sex life and trying to tell him to stop.  He swallowed thickly and focused his eyes on the floor.

“Please?”

Sam’s voice wavered.  Dean worried his lower lip between his teeth, his hand subconsciously going to his belly.  Sam didn’t notice the motion straight away, he kept his gaze on Dean’s face, searching for an answer there.  He knitted his brows together, watching in growing concern as Dean’s cheeks flushed and pinpricks of sweat beaded at his hair line.

“Are you alright?” Sam murmured.

Dean took in a ragged breath and opened his mouth to respond, then immediately clamped it shut and bolted from the bed.  Before Sam could even blink, Dean was gone from sight and he heard another door slamming shut.  He felt a pit form in his stomach as he got up and hurried after him.  He went straight to the bathroom and reached out to grab the door knob and froze at the sound of Dean heaving.  He licked his lips and his hand trembled as his fingers curled around the door knob.  The door clicked open and he let it swing slowly open on its own, revealing Dean down on his knees, holding the toilet bowl for dear life.

“Go ‘way, Sam,” Dean rasped weakly.

He didn’t move.  Dean’s body tensed and seized up just before he threw up in to the porcelain again.  Sam could only remember a handful of times Dean had gotten sick, all of them attributed to spoiled food.  Maybe one was due to being around other sick people.  Dean shifted, bringing one arm over the bowl to rest his forehead on and the other going around his stomach with his fingers splayed over it.  This time, Sam did notice and then things began to click.

“…You’re pregnant,” Sam whispered.

Dean seized again, but nothing came up.

“Dean, you…  I mean—“

He threw up again then, interrupting Sam.  He spit the acidic taste from his mouth and slumped to the side, reaching blindly for a rag on the counter of the sink.  Sam moved automatically, grabbing the rag and handing it to Dean.  Dean wiped his face and mouth as he took deep breaths, once more spitting in the toilet.  He rested his head against the edge of the bowl, still using his arm as a cushion.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sam kneeled down on the floor, taking a seat.  Dean closed his eyes and breathed in deep, wrinkling his nose as the scent of vomit trapped there.

“I dunno…” Dean mumbled, “I w’s scared…”

“Of what?”

“Cause it’s Cas’ an’ you don’ like him.”

“…Are you sure?”

Dean glanced up at Sam, puzzled.

“That it’s his, I mean,” Sam clarified.

Dean set his jaw in anger, taking a second to make sure he wasn’t going to throw up again before opening his mouth to snap at him.  But Sam spoke first.

“You do sleep around,” Sam said sheepishly.

Fear rose up inside Dean like bile.  What if it _wasn’t_ Castiel’s?  What would he do?  What would Castiel do?  Dean shrank back, drawing his knees up and hiding his face.  He wracked his brain in thought; he’d slept with two other alphas since his last heat and before Castiel.  There was only a one in three chance it was Castiel who’d gotten him pregnant.  Tears started to burn his eyes at the thought of it not being Castiel’s pup and he felt his mouth water in the tell-tale warning.  Dean hauled himself up just enough to empty his stomach into toilet again.

Sam knew now, but he task of telling Castiel now sounded impossible.  He propped himself on his elbows and dug his hails into his head as he cursed himself.  He should’ve listened to Sam.  He shouldn’t have been such a whore—  That’s what both Sam and Castiel would say now.  And if Castiel called him a whore knowing it probably wasn’t his…

“How long have you know?”

Dean’s berating train thought stopped for him to think.

“Couple weeks,” Dean slurred.

“When did you start fucking him?  The king?”

He scowled down at the white porcelain.

“Three weeks…?” Dean guessed.

 “Were you sleeping with anyone else?”

Dean shook his head.

“…It is his then,” Sam said.

Dean snapped his head up, eyes wide.  He started to ask what made Sam so sure and his brother just gave him a look that told him to think about it.  Morning sickness typically started about three weeks after becoming pregnant.  The other two alphas Dean had fucked had been a week before Castiel.  He would’ve been throwing up last week at the latest if it was one of theirs; they didn’t fit the timeline.  Dean thought about it a second longer and it slowly dawned on him Castiel had bred him the first time they fucked.

He felt a thrill race through him and a smile faltered at his face.  He was pregnant with Castiel’s pup.  He breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back against the cabinet.  He peeked one eye open at Sam; he didn’t look so relieved.  In fact, he looked more troubled.

Dean asked him why he wasn’t happy.  He was being courted by the one who’d gotten him pregnant, there was nothing to worry about.  Sam admitted he’d heard of an alpha back home who’d been recently widowed, Benny Lafitte.  He remembered he and Dean had been great friends before they’d moved to Enoch and thought he would be a perfect mate for him.  Plus, he’d get to return home.  For years after they’d moved, Dean had complained about Enoch and made it very clear he wanted to go back to Pangea.  So, he’d written a letter to Benny to tell him Dean had similarly been widowed, to offer Dean to him.  It would’ve been perfect. 

Anger found its way back through Dean.  Sam had made a formal offer of him to Benny and if Benny accepted, Castiel would have no claim; king or not.  Sam tried to explain himself, that he was really just trying to make sure Dean would be happy and loved and safe.  And if Dean had the energy, and felt confident he wasn’t going to throw up again, he would’ve started an argument.  But it seemed fate was arguing for Dean when Sam told him he hadn’t heard back yet from Benny.  The offering letter had been sent weeks ago.  It only took one week at worst to travel back to Lawrence, he should’ve heard back by now.

Dean was glad he hadn’t and quite frankly hoped he never would.  Benny had been a great friend as children, but Dean wouldn’t want him as a mate.

Dean pushed himself up on trembling legs and made his way back to his room.  He fell onto the bed on his side, rolling up in the lynx blanket.  A half hour later, Sam came back into his room.  Dean fixed him with a tired glare, but softened his expression when he saw Sam carrying a plate of food and water for him.  Sam fidget his fingers as he said if Dean was going to be throwing up for weeks to come, he needed to have something in him to throw up and to stay hydrated.  He didn’t say anything else and turned to leave; Dean blurted a thanks.  As much of a pain in the ass as Sam was being about him and Castiel, at least he still cared.

He ate the food and promptly threw it up twenty minutes later.  He drank the water, grateful for it washing away the horrid taste in his mouth and cooling his insides.  He was even more grateful the water stayed down.  He tried eating again an hour later and managed to keep it down.  Most of it.

The sun hung low in the evening sky and Dean was basking in the few remaining hours of warm sunlight coming through the window.  He felt weak from countless runs to the bathroom, at point he’d considered just staying there, and the warmth of the sun eased the pain in his muscles.  He breathed deeply and exhaled slowly, enjoying the peace and quiet of Sam not checking on him every five minutes anymore.

He heard a knock on the door and grimaced.  There was a brief moment of silence, then another knock.

“Sam, get the door,” Dean called out hoarsely.

No response, just another more urgent knock.  Dean groaned, figuring Sam must’ve gone out to work.  He reluctantly pushed himself up and dragged his feet to the front door.  He wings it open, falling against the frame in the same motion, and is surprised to see Castiel standing there.  For a second, there’s a brief flash of annoyance and surprise on Castiel’s face, but it’s immediately replaced with concern and worry.

“You look unwell,” Castiel noted.

His hands find Dean’s sides and move him to stand up right, but they don’t leave him.  Castiel is suddenly unsure of how steady he is.

“I feel unwell,” Dean admitted.

He waivers in Castiel’s hold.  Castiel narrows his eyes and lets himself in, taking the omega and leading him down to the nearest piece of furniture to sit.  He places a hand beneath Dean’s chin and lifts to make him look up at him while the other feels his forehead.  The paled skin burns under his touch and it looks like it’s taking Dean a considerable amount of effort to keep his eyes open.

“What’s wrong?  Is this why you didn’t come to the court yard?” Castiel asked.

Right.  They had a date today.

“Cas, ‘m sorry, I—“

Dean cuts himself off.  His stomach is twisting up again and he can feel his mouth watering in yet another warning.  He clamps a hand over his mouth and pushes Castiel back, taking off running with more energy than Castiel would’ve thought he had right now.  He follows swiftly after his mate, catching the bathroom door just before it swings shut and Dean drops to his knees.  He tenses and heaves hard enough it almost looked like he was attempting to stand in the midst of throwing up. 

Castiel drops down beside him in a heartbeat, hands fluttering around him, unsure of what to do.  Dean gasps for breath, sputtering remnants from his lips.

“The rag,” Dean croaks.

He nods to the counter where a fresher rag lies.  The one from earlier had been used enough.  Castiel snatches it up and hands to Dean.  He wipes his mouth and nose and tosses the rag halfheartedly back onto the counter.  He grabs onto the counter edge and moves to stand up, but his body is still trembling with aftershocks.  Castiel’s arms hook wind his own and the alpha helps him to his feet.  He only lets go with one arm and hooks it behind Dean’s knees.  He lifts him up bridal style and Dean is more than compliant, clutching at Castiel’s chest as he carries him back to the main room.  He lays him out on the couch and leaves him only long enough to get a glass of water.

Dean only drinks enough to rid himself of the horrid taste, though Castiel tries to encourage him to drink more.  Castiel threads his fingers through Dean’s as he kneels down beside him and studies the omega’s pained expression.  He doesn’t ask what’s wrong again, he only waits for Dean to tell him.  Dean doesn’t say anything straight away.  He just focuses on breathing until he trusts himself to open his mouth.

“I, um… I need to tell you something…”

Castiel nods once, encouragingly.

“I’m p-pregnant.”

The house falls impossibly quieter.  He could hear a pin drop if one fell.  Castiel’s expression is nothing but muted shock.  His eyes flick down to Dean’s stomach, back to his face, then his stomach again and his face once more.

“You are?” Castiel whispered softly.

Dean nods minutely.

A beat passes and Castiel surges up, throwing his arms around Dean in a hug so tight he thinks he might throw up on Castiel.  The alpha buries his face in the crook of Dean’s neck and he can feel the face-splitting smile against his skin.  Toothy kisses pepper along his neck and across his jaw.  Castiel pecks at his lips, the smile never leaving his face.  Dean has to put his hands up to stop Castiel because, for one, he feels gross.  He’s thrown up at least a dozen times today.  And second, he’s somewhat confused.  They’d both decided waiting was the best idea.  If anything, there should be confliction between joy, fear, and anxiousness on Castiel’s face; not just pure, unadulterated joy.

“You’re happy?” Dean breathed.

“Of course,” Castiel chirps, “Nothing could possibly make me happier.”

“But I thought— We were going to wait until after we were done courting and married.”

“Yes, but I am impatient, remember?” Castiel reminds him.

Dean snorts at the memory.

“Things will have to move quickly now,” Castiel sighs, “But I am overjoyed.”

One hand slips behind Dean’s head, supporting him as he continues his assault of butterfly kisses; Dean can only smile and giggle breathlessly.  The other hand rubs over his belly lovingly, drawing circles over his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no sex this chapter? no, no, no. mustn't have that, i'll remedy that next chapter.


	6. Wedding Plans

When Castiel said things needed to move quickly now, he wasn’t joking.  The wedding ceremony had been set for three weeks from now, though it hadn’t yet been announced to the kingdom.  It had been the advisors suggestion to wait to announce a set date until they were certain everything could be ready in time.  Under less pressing circumstances, both Dean and Castiel would’ve been content to let the ceremony planners work at their own pace.  However, they neglected to mention Dean was already pregnant and were continuing to neglect that.  Instead, Castiel went out of his way to hurry the planners along.  He wanted the ceremony before Dean started showing, as did Dean; who already complaining about feeling fat.

“It may be because you just ate an entire pie,” Castiel hummed.

Dean shot him a scowl over his shoulder as seamstresses worked around him to take measurements.

“It was good pie,” Dean defended.

“I wouldn’t know, you didn’t let have any,” Castiel grinned.

Dean bit back a remark about eating for two and settled for imitating him.  A couple of the seamstresses giggled and Castiel frowned slightly as Dean flashed him a smug grin.  His attention was drawn away at the sound of a knock on the door.  Castiel looked up as the door opened and one of his servants stepped inside.  He politely bowed to Castiel, then turned on his heels to face Dean, likewise giving him a short bow.

“You have a visitor, would you like him to come in now or wait?”

“…Who is it?” Dean asked.

“Your brother, Sam,” the servant replied.

“Yeah, he can come in now,” Dean shrugged.

He wouldn’t think Sam really needed any permission to come see him.  But then he supposed there were rules to be followed within a castle.  A second later, Sam came in the room.

“Hey, Sam,” Dean greeted lightly.

“Hey, Dean…uh, can we talk?”

Dean pursed his lips, thinking Sam was going to go on another tangent about why he shouldn’t be doing this.  He rolled his eyes with a sigh and turned on his heels, much to annoyance of a seamstress who’d been trying to measure the length of his leg.  He opened his mouth to tell Sam he didn’t want to hear anything about why he shouldn’t be doing this, since Sam damn well knew he had no ground left to stand.  But the words died on his tongue as his eyes locked onto a paper clutched in his hand.

He furrowed his brows at the wrinkled paper and flicked his eyes up to Sam’s face and felt his stomach drop.

“Sam, what’s wrong?” Dean asked carefully.

“Can we talk—“ Sam cleared his throat, “A-alone?”

Dean stalled for a moment, then nodded.  The seamstresses gathered up some of their things and hurried out of the room.  Sam glanced towards Castiel, still lounging on the chaise longue.  Castiel grimaced, but pushed himself up and strode out.  He narrowed his eyes at Sam for a moment before glancing down at the paper and recognizing it; his gaze softened then and he ducked his head as he shut the door behind himself. 

“What’s going on?” Dean stepped closer, “What is that?”

Sam lifted the paper to hold it in both hands, dropping his head to look at it as if he needed to remind himself what he was holding.

“It’s a draft,” Sam mumbled.

“Of what?”

Sam snorted a weak laugh.

“No, it’s a draft letter— for the military.”

Dean’s blood turned to ice.  Castiel had mentioned there would be a draft coming, but Dean hadn’t allowed himself to worry about for more than a second.  The brother of his mate shouldn’t be on the draft list, at least, that’s what he’d thought.  Dean closed the space between them and snatched the paper from his hands.  He scanned over the paper, barely actually reading anything on it.  The only thing he really did read was the sentence stating Sam’s deployment was at the end of the month; one week.

“What the hell is this?” Dean hissed.

Sam shrugged and shook his head with a helpless shrug.

“No.  No, this isn’t gonna happen,” Dean growled.

“Dean, there’s nothing we can do,” Sam whimpered.

Dean crumbled the paper in his hands.

“Of course, there is.  Cas can get you off the draft—“

“He’s not going to.  He doesn’t like me and, to be honest, I don’t like him—“

“Not this again,” Dean interrupted, “I don’t want to hear it.  Ever again, okay?”

“Okay,” Sam replied tightly, “But still, he can’t do anything.”

“Yes, he can.  He can get you off the draft or…or at the very least move you down or keep you away from the front lines…”

Dean trailed off, feeling slightly dizzy.  He held his head in one hand and mumbled that he needed to sit down.  Sam was quick to catch his arm as he staggered towards the chaise longue and help him sit down gently.  Dean cradled his head and waited for the room to stop moving around on him before speaking again.  He picked up where he left off, insisting there was something Castiel could do.  He was the king, he could do whatever he wanted.  He’d moved Michael into the front lines to have him killed, though Dean didn’t mention that.  That would’ve sparked another argument between them and more animosity between him and Castiel.  But it was because of just such an action Dean was so convinced he could help.

After a short while, Sam let himself believe that maybe Castiel could do something; that maybe he had more power and influence than he gave him credit for. 

By the time Castiel came back, Sam and Dean’s conversation had turned to much lighter subjects.  He waited just outside the door, listening to his omega and soon to be brother-in-law laughing at the memory of a time Sam had broken his arm, following his brother’s example and jumping off a roof top.  Castiel smiled to himself and remained outside a little while longer.

When he did decide it was time to go back into the room, the brothers’ smiles faltered and Dean went straight to the problem at hand.  Castiel was immediately filled with guilt and felt his heart tearing at knowing he was the one to cause his omega this distress.  He wrapped his arms around Dean to help soothe his growing distress.  He patted Dean’s hair and kissed the top of his head, promising he would do what he could.  The draft had its own set of rules.  He took a deep breath in thought and glanced at Sam with a mix of apologetic sympathy and annoyed contempt; Sam returned the look with confusion and an inkling of suspicion.  Castiel repeated himself more earnestly to Sam, just before he left.

Castiel led Dean to sit back down before he worked himself up to being lightheaded and dizzy.  When Dean told him that had already happened, Castiel frowned and lightly scolded him for it.  Dean then asked him if he could get Sam off the draft.  Unfortunately, with such short notice removing him from it wasn’t an option, nor was moving him down the list.  But he could order to have Sam kept from the front lines, positions hadn’t yet been assigned.  Even if they had, they were easy enough to override.

Dean would blame the hormones for the tears of relief brimming at his eyes and buried his face in Castiel’s shoulder to hide them.  He leaned back to a more comfortable position and trailed his fingers along Dean’s shoulders.  Idly, Dean toyed with the collar of Castiel’s shirt and found his fingers drifting along the chest of his shirt, tracing the edge of belt, plucking at the buckle…

Castiel made no effort to stop him as he unbuckled the belt and slid it around Castiel’s hips, tossing it aside and undoing Castiel’s pants.  Dean hummed and nuzzled Castiel’s neck, pressing butterfly kisses onto his skin.  Castiel tipped his head back with a content hum as Dean slipped his hand into his pants and curled his fingers around his cock.  He pulled his cock out and gently palmed at the flesh, tugging at it when it began to harden.

Castiel’s finger twitched in an urge to push Dean down, but he resisted as the omega lifted himself enough to seal Castiel’s lips for a moment.  He kept rubbing and tugging on Castiel’s cock, occasionally cradling his balls and massaging them with his thumb, until Castiel was fully hard and throbbing in his hand.  Dean gave him one more brief kiss before slipping down and settling himself between Castiel’s legs. 

The alpha watched him intently with pupils blown wide as the omega ran his tongue up the length of cock and mouthed at the head.  Castiel swallowed thickly, thinking somewhere in the back of his head if his cock got any harder, he might explode.  Dean circled his fingers around the base of Castiel’s cock and swallowed him down, nearly taking his full length.  Castiel groaned loudly, torn between letting his head fall back at the warmth enveloping him and keeping his head up to watch the plump lips sliding around his cock as Dean stretched his jaw wide to take in more of Castiel.

In the end, the former won out.  It was too much for him to keep his head up as Dean bobbed his own, swiping his tongue side to side as he rose up and curling it stiff as he sank back down.  He rose up again, coming off Castiel with a pop and spurring the king to snap his head up to see why he’d stopped.  Only to see Dean moving his head a little lower, his tongue darting out to lap at his balls.  Castiel’s groan broke off into a whimper as Dean worked his tongue to lightly bounce Castiel’s balls.  He nosed at the base of Castiel’s cock and sucked his balls into his mouth.

“Oh, god, you perfect little cocksucker…” Castiel moaned.

Dean hummed and smiled as he lavished the king’s sac in his mouth, pressing his tongue against his balls just before releasing them and moving up to take the head of Castiel’s cock in his mouth.  He sealed his lips around the head and hollowed his cheeks, creating an unbelievably ecstatic pressure.

“Down, _down…_ ” Castiel panted, “I’m gonna cum…”

Dean popped off again, lips slick with precome and drooling a bit.

“You wanna knot my mouth?” Dean husked.

“God, _yes_ ,” Castiel growled, “I wanna see your pretty lips around my knot while I cum down your throat.”

Dean groaned and sank down on his cock again, bobbing his head and working to get his mouth past Castiel’s growing knot.  His jaw ached with the effort, but nothing to stop him.  Castiel growled and tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair, helping him to sink further.  Just as Dean’s nose pressed against his skin, Castiel tensed up and came with a shout, spilling down Dean’s throat.  Dean sputtered and tensed, but forced himself to relax as the hot cum pumped down his throat.  He breathed between loads and swallowed each one, prompting Castiel to moan as the muscles in his throat squeezed at the head of his cock.

“You’re so beautiful,” Castiel breathed.

He carded his fingers through Dean’s hair and stroked the side of his face in praise.  He promised he’d fuck the omega so well later as a reward.  So well that Dean wouldn’t be have the strength to move for the rest of the night.  Dean shuttered and humped at the chair, soaking his underwear as the thought pushed him over the edge.

The door to the room clicked as the knob spun.  Dean’s eyes flew open and looked up to Castiel in panic, with Castiel’s knot caught in his mouth.  Castiel cursed under his breath and ripped the blanket off the longue, throwing it over Dean as he propped one leg up to tent the blanket and half-wrapped the other around Dean.  The door swung open, letting two of the seamstresses in.  The glanced around the room curiously, not taking much notice of the way Castiel was sitting; thanking god for the way the furniture had been arranged in the room.

“Has your lordship’s mate left?”

“Y-yes.  He’s, ah, gone out with his brother,” Castiel replied, “They went for a walk.  I’m not sure when he’ll be back.”

“Hm, alright.  We’ll be back tomorrow, I believe we have enough measurements anyway,” the seamstress hummed, “We’ll start sewing tomorrow.”

“Thank you, I’ll let him know.”

The door shut again and Castiel let out a breath of relief.  He felt Dean clutch at his hips and pushed the blanket back. 

“They’ll be back tomorrow to start sewing your outfit.”

Dean grumbled and smacked Castiel’s hip.

“Don’t worry, I’m certain she didn’t suspect anything,” Castiel grinned, “At the very least, she saw nothing.  Only I get to see you like this.”

Dean made a noise of agreement.

Thirty-five minutes later, Castiel’s knot deflated and Dean slipped off, drooling saliva and cum.  He wiped his mouth, promptly licking the cum from the back of his hand and ducked down to clean Castiel off.  Castiel brought Dean up to steal a kiss and shuddered at the taste of himself on Dean’s lips.  He murmured for Dean to go get changed out his slick-stained underwear, and pants, Dean added, then come down to the dining hall for dinner.  Castiel tucked himself back into his pants as his mate got up and left the room.

Dinner went smoothly, though Castiel couldn’t help but notice the way Dean squirmed in his seat every once in a while.  He tilted his head curiously at him and Dean responded with a hooded, flirtatious side look; he was just anxious for his promised fucking tonight.  Castiel straightened up and willed himself to remain composed long enough to finish his dinner.

As soon as they’d both finished, Castiel quickly excused himself and took Dean by the hand.  He kept his promise, pushing Dean back onto the bed and tearing his clothes off.  He licked and kissed at Dean’s pussy, working him open with tongue and lapping up the secreting slick.  He turned Dean over on his stomach and pushed into him, finding the bundle of nerves immediately and relentless nailing them on every thrust as he jarred Dean up the bed.  Dean came twice before Castiel knotted him and again half way through Castiel pumping him full.

Dean was completely pliant as Castiel moved him to a more comfortable position, complaining after a minute went by and Castiel hadn’t settled yet.  Castiel huffed and shifted a bit more, then snaked his arms around his omega; both of them falling asleep quickly.

               

Castiel kept his other promise as well.  To an extent.  He’d asked the war counselors if he could make another edit to those on the first draft order.  They made it clear it was a hassle and far too much work to do at this point, but they would if the king ordered it.  Castiel waved them off, saying he didn’t want to inconvenience them.  But when the list of drafted soldiers went to the generals, Samuel Winchester was not to be put on the front lines.  Preferably, he was to be kept as far from combat as possible.  The war counselors nodded and made note of it.

Following that, Castiel went to the wedding ceremony planners.  Their shoulders slumped at the sight of him, knowing he was going to ask them to hurry up on something that shouldn’t be rushed.  They couldn’t have been more right.  He told them the wedding was to be before the drafted soldiers were deployed.  The planners’ jaws nearly came unhinged and they started to object, but Castiel silenced them.  This was a sort of wedding present to Dean, for him to able to have his brother at his wedding.

Which meant they were going to be married in just under a week now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted this chapter to have the wedding but that didn't quite work out :X  
> but that means next chapter gets the wedding AND the honeymoon ~~and i might have to add an extra chapter because of this~~  
>  Oh! And leave any suggestions you may have about what Dean should wear for their wedding cuz I'm at a bit of a loss (I got Cas pretty well figured out but I'm open to ideas)


	7. Time for a Wedding

News of the king’s wedding spread like wildfire through the kingdom, as everyone knew it would.  But still, no one had said who it was the king was marrying or what they looked like.  For that, Dean was grateful.  Just hearing people around the kingdom talk was enough to tell Dean he wouldn’t be able to handle the attention.  Not everything being said was good.  More than once he overheard people talking to each other, wondering aloud just who this slut of an omega was.  Dean had never been ashamed of his promiscuity before, but hearing complete strangers talking about him with venom like this…

Castiel cradled him close and promised him that anyone caught speaking ill of him would be punished.  He wouldn’t stand for anyone dragging his mate through the mud.  Dean sniffed and buried his face in Castiel’s chest.  Castiel twirled a finger through Dean’s hair and kissed the top of his head.

Castiel changed the topic then to get Dean’s mind off it.   There were still a few details of their wedding that needed some decision making.  One of those details was actually not so much a detail as it was the most important thing.  Where were they going to have it?  Numerous suggestions had been presented to them, but neither of them were particularly taken with any of them.  They talked back and forth about what to do, the longer they took to decide the more frustrated the wedding planners would be and the harder it would be to pull it off successfully. 

Dean didn’t like the idea of the church, it was too formal.  Castiel didn’t like the idea of getting married on the main steps of the castle, there were far too many steps.  They both liked the thought of the garden, but the garden was currently lack luster.  All the summer flowers were wilting away as summer waned and the late blooming autumn flowers had yet to blossom.  Dean joked they should get married in the bath house, since it was the first place they met.  Castiel laughed and Dean bounced slightly with his laughter, giggling himself.  They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment before Dean pursed his lips and lifted his head to meet Castiel’s eyes.

“Can we do that?” Dean asked quietly.

“I believe we can,” Castiel mused, “That actually sounds like the best idea.”

Dean hummed and smiled, craning his head to kiss Castiel’s jaw.  He snuggled closer to Castiel and Castiel hugged him tighter, using one hand to draw a blanket up over them as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Castiel met with the wedding planners to tell them they’d decided on a venue.  Dean would’ve come with him, but the seamstresses had stolen him away for a fitting of his outfit.  The wedding planners were beside themselves.  There was no way such a small venue could host such a grand event.  The begged and pleaded with Castiel to change his mind, to choose something bigger and more open, but he refused.  They asked that he at least think of a backup location, just in case the bath house wasn’t plausible.  But again, he refused.  He was more than certain they could find a way to pull it off. 

He excused himself then to go find Dean to tell him they were going to be wed in the bath house.  A few servants pointed him towards the room the seamstresses had escorted Dean to.  As soon as he opened the door to the room, he was promptly yelled at and shooed out of the room.  They didn’t care if he was the king, he was not permitted to see his bride— Dean protested weakly at being called a bride— in his wedding outfit.  They were even careful not to give away if it was a dress or robes or anything.

Castiel leaned against the wall and folded his arms as he pouted at the floor.  About an hour and a half, Dean finally came out of the room.  Castiel glanced up and opened his mouth to tell Dean the good news, but stopped when he saw him smiling with tears glassing his eyes.

“Sorry, I just, uh…” Dean took a deep breath, “I feel like I’m being some sappy, preg— uh, omega.  The outfit is— amazing.  And just all this happening…”

Castiel pushed off the wall and wrapped his arms around his omega.

“It’s overwhelming,” Dean huffed out.

“Well, then let me add to your overwhelment,” Castiel said, “We are going to married in the bath house.”

Dean choked back a cry and took another deep breath in an effort to keep himself composed.  He stepped back from Castiel and wiped at his eyes with a short laugh.  Castiel smiled fondly and slid his hand down Dean’s arm to take his hand in his own.  They walked down the hall, both wordlessly deciding on returning to Castiel’s bedroom— which they would be calling _their_ bedroom.  Dean shuddered and danced ahead excitedly, to Castiel’s confused amusement.

Before they could reach Castiel’s bedroom, they were caught by one of Castiel’s advisors.  Castiel was needed for yet another meeting, this time regarding imports and exports.  Castiel tried to wave it off and postpone it, but the advisor admonished him, saying that he had already postponed the meeting too long.  Castiel groaned and turned to Dean with an apologetic look.  Dean frowned and gave the advisor a pleading look, but the man wasn’t having it.  Castiel leaned in to give him a quick kiss and growled against Dean’s lips, squeezing his hands and promising to see him later.  He reluctantly let Dean go and trudged after his advisor.

Dean decided to leave the castle for a while.  He hadn’t been home much, even with Sam’s draft coming, because of how often he was requested to come back to the castle.  He didn’t want attention drawn to his home by any one of Castiel’s servants coming over so frequently.

He closed the front door behind himself and walked through the house in search of Sam.  He found his brother sitting in his room with his back to the door and working on something.  Dean tapped on the door frame and startled Sam, who scrambled to cover up whatever he was fiddling with.

“Whatcha got there?” Dean grinned.

“N-nothing,” Sam stammered.

Dean’s grin widened as he stepped into the room and Sam double checked to make sure the object was covered enough.  He jerked the corner of his blanket up and Dean heard the rustling of paper and light metal clink.

“Aww, c’mon, Sammy.  No secrets.”

Sam fixed his brother with a light glare.

“Alright, no secrets anymore?” Dean tried.

“It’s a surprise,” Sam said, “For you.  You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Well, see, now I need to know what it is.”

Dean reached by Sam for the hidden object.  Sam made a loud noise of objection and covered the object with his body while swatting Dean’s hand away.

“You’ll find out,” Sam insisted, “On…your wedding day.”

Dean pulled back a bit.

“It’s your wedding present, alright?”

“Sam, you didn’t have—“

“Yes, I did.  I mean, I’m not thrilled about Castiel.  But you’re getting married and your excited so… I can be happy for you guys.  A-and my niece.  Or nephew.  Or maybe both i-if it’s twins or—“

“Sam.”

“Yes?”

“Babbling.”

“Right, sorry.  It’s just, uh, a lot of stuff going on,” Sam laughed.

“You can say that again,” Dean smiled.

Dean then suggested that they get dinner, he was starving again already.  Sam rolled his eyes and said he’d see what food they had left.  Dean defended himself with the pregnancy, he was somewhere around six weeks now.  Sam argued back that didn’t justify eating them out of house and home just yet.  Dean smacked his brother. 

They went down to the kitchen and picked through the cabinets, but found nothing appealing.  Rather, Dean didn’t find anything appealing.  They went out to the market and walked through the alleys of food in search of something they both liked.  Eventually, they found a small stand that specialized in making Pangean food.  That was all they needed to hear.  Even better, the stand made the foods and treats that they’d loved eating as children.

The owner was more than pleased to have them as patrons.  Castiel had given Dean money for whatever he may need when he was out, which meant both Sam and Dean ate their fill on Castiel’s generosity. 

Sam asked about how the wedding planning was going and Dean shook his head with a laugh.  It was crazier than he would’ve thought, but that could be chalked up to marrying a king and doing so so quickly.  Sam nearly choked on his food when Dean told him it was going to be in the bath house.  He looked at Dean to see if he was serious and started laughing when he said he was.  Dean wasn’t insulted by it, he just laughed along with him.  Dean was going to marry the king in a public bath house, how could one not laugh?

They finished their food as the sunset and Dean hugged Sam goodbye.  Sam was a little disappointed Dean wasn’t coming home, but he shrugged it off as best he could.  Dean returned to the castle and made a beeline for Castiel’s room.

The alpha was already waiting for him on the bed and Dean had to resist every urge to run and jump in the bed with him.  Castiel pulled him down and quickly undressed him, kissing his way down Dean’s neck to his nipples.  He licked the bud and nipped it, worrying it between his teeth as he pulled Dean’s pants off.  He ran his fingers down Dean’s sides, one hand settling on his hip as the other continued along the curve of his hip down to his cock.  Castiel pumped his a few times, until Dean pushed his hand down lower.  He circled his finger around Dean’s pussy, running it through the folds before sinking a finger in.

Dean gasped and rolled his hips as he reached down to take Castiel’s hardening cock in his hands.  He jacked Castiel’s cock to full hardness and teased the slit with his thumb.  His other hand drifted down to fondle at Castiel’s sac, massaging the full balls.  Castiel ground his hips down and withdrew his finger.  He guided his cock into Dean’s hole and gently fucked up into him.

Dean moaned and wrapped his legs around Castiel.  Castiel nuzzled his chest and switched nipples.  He shivered and dug his fingers into Castiel’s hair at the thought of how amazing it was going to feel once his breasts began to fill with milk.  Castiel seemed to be thinking the same as he tongue at the darkening nipple and sucked at it harder.  Castiel shifted his weight and ground hips down hard into Dean, stealing his breath away.  Dean whimpered and whined as Castiel’s knot began to swell and catch on his rim.

“God, s-so full,” Dean moaned, “ _Please_.”

“Please what?  Stuff you even fuller?  Is that what my pretty, little, _pregnant_ omega wants?” Castiel taunted.

“Oh, god, _yes_.  Please, I want more… I wa-ant—“

Dean was cut off by his own cry as he came.  His muscles worked even harder than before to milk Castiel’s knot, spurring the alpha to come right then.  Castiel’s hips stuttered and Dean wrapped his legs tightly around him, keeping him pressed as close as possible.  Castiel resumed kissing and licking at Dean’s nipples, mumbling about how big they would get, how sensitive they’d be.  How fat Dean would be on his cock, how stunning he’d look so swollen.

Dean squirmed beneath him and pressed Castiel’s head back to his chest.  He fell asleep quickly to Castiel trying to milk his chest.

 

Two days passed and Dean found himself in the company of the seamstresses again.  They were dressing him in his outfit.  It was a slim, flowing white dress that reached down midcalf.  The neck stood firm in the back and swooped low as it came around his neck, the curve broken by a sharp, narrow V that revealed his shallow cleavage.  The neck line was trimmed with intricate gold patterns, as were the cuffs of the long, snug sleeves and the slit on either side of the dress, reaching up his thighs, and the rippling end of the fabric.  A light tan belted, decorated with the same gold patterns, circled his waist loosely.  The seamstresses had insisted on tightening it, but Dean wouldn’t let them.  They fussed over it, but gave up on it in the end.

They toyed with his hair in an effort to make it look a bit nicer and attempted to rub make up on his face.  He resisted their attempts, he wasn’t some painted whore, but they managed to convince him to do just a little bit to better accent his eyes and cheeks.  He agreed, so long as they kept it minimal.

When they left him, he checked up and down the hall to make sure no one was coming.  He hurried over to his clothes and retrieved a pair of panties he’d bought for their wedding night.  He hiked up his dress and shirked his underwear and slipped the panties on quickly, loving the way the cool silky fabric hugged his ass and cradled his cock.  One knock at the door had him rushing to put the leggings back on.

“You decent?” Sam asked.

“I’m fine,” Dean huffed.

Sam opened the door and stepped inside, one hand behind his back.

“I, uh, wanted to give you your present.”

“Now?” Dean asked.

Sam brought his hand forward to reveal a paper wrapped package.

“Yeah, I mean, I thought you could maybe… wear it for the ceremony.”

He held it out to Dean and looked away sheepishly.  Dean crossed the room and took the present from him, tearing the paper open.  Inside was a black corded necklace with a brass, human-like head, horned and with tribal adornments. 

“I don’t know why I thought you’d like it,” Sam said quickly, “It just made me think of you and—“

“I love it,” Dean interrupted.

“You do?”

Dean nodded, not taking his eyes off the necklace.  He picked it up in one hand and tossed the paper aside.  He ran the cord through his fingers and pulled it wide enough to slip over his head.  He fingered the brass head, noting the way both it and the black cord contrasted just so with the white and gold.

“I’m happy for you,” Sam said, “And, I know I might not see you after the wedding, so— I love you.”

Dean snapped his head up, remembering Sam was leaving tomorrow.

“I love you too, Sammy,” Dean breathed.

Both of them closed the space and held each other tightly.  This would be the first they would ever be separated.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Sam’s voice cracked.

“Gonne miss you more,” Dean whimpered, “I know you’ll be fine, but you better come back.  This pup’s gonna need an uncle.”

Sam snorted and shook his head.  He stepped back, then tilted his head at Dean.

“Are you wearing make up?”

“Not my idea,” Dean snipped.

“Well, you look very pretty,” Sam taunted.

“I better.”

Dean hugged him once more before Sam left the room.  Dean took several deep breaths and went back to the mirror to look at  himself once more before leaving as well.

Waiting was murder, he was sure of it.  He picked at the flowers of his bouquet, mentally criticizing the way the arrangement had been done.  Finally, one of the wedding planners told him to go.  Dean straightened up and started walking forward.  The doors opened and allowed him out on to the street, to the hundreds, maybe even thousands, of cheering people.  They all whooped and hollered, throwing flowers and confetti as he strode to the bath house.  He caught a few people excitedly fawning over him, the beautiful omega that was so lucky.  Dean beamed at the praise as it carried on through his walk.

The bath house had been decorating with bouquets, ribbons and banners, making it look lighter and more regal than it usually did.  But the decorations hadn’t gone over the top.  The sunlight glittered off the water’s surface, blinding him for a moment.  When his eyes adjusted, he was somewhat relieved to see the bath house wasn’t packed like the streets.  Only about a dozen and a half people were inside, one of them being Sam.  Sam came to his side and hooked his arm with Dean’s, walking him around the water.

Dean turned his head to where Castiel and a church official stood waiting.  Castiel wore a royal uniform, matching in white and gold.  A strip ran down the length of his pants.  A belt similar to Dean’s, but broader and less decorated, was cinched around his waist.  A silk gold sash ran from his left shoulder down to his left hip, the right breast of his jacket adorned with gold, braided cords and tassels.  His normally messy had been brushed, his blue eyes reflecting the sunlight brightly.

Dean stalled and held his breath.  He was marrying this man, he was carrying this man’s child.  Those people on the streets were right, he was _so_ lucky.  He didn’t deserve this.  His lip quivered and warm tears brimmed his eyes.

Castiel wasn’t faring much better.  At the sight of his omega, glowing with both the sunlight and new pregnancy, dressed in flowing clothing and walking towards him.  Castiel’s jaw fell open, his mind echoing with how lucky _he_ was to have stumbled on Dean here.  He was too transfixed, watching his mate walking closer with an overjoyed and nearly crying expression, that he lost his balance for just a moment and stumbled.  He caught himself before he came too close to the water and straightened his jacket.

Sam snaked his arm around Dean’s waist in a brief, affectionate hug and nodded to Castiel as he let him go.  He handed Sam the bouquet and took Castiel’s hands.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel managed.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean smiled.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today,” the church official began, “To celebrate the union of King Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester.”

The official carried on with traditional proclamations, though Dean and Castiel barely paid attention to him.

“You look beautiful,” Castiel murmured.

“You say that a lot,” Dean blushed.

“You look especially beautiful then,” Castiel amended, “And I feel honored to be the one standing here with you.”

“If anyone should feel honored, it’s me,” Dean replied.

The church official cleared his throat, bringing their attention back to him.  They ducked their heads in apology and listened as he spoke the words they were to recite.  They said their vows, both of them becoming shaky and giddy as they did.  They were barely able to slide the rings on each other’s fingers.

“You may now kiss the bride,” the official permitted.

Dean didn’t object to being called a bride this time.  He threw his arms around Castiel’s neck, while Castiel grabbed him by the hips, and crushed their lips together.  Cheers and clapping echoed through the bath house, followed by a chorus of bellowing cheers outside as the other spectators heard the modest celebration inside.  Castiel deepened the kiss, leaning forward and supporting Dean as the omega was bent backwards.  He stood Dean up and swept his arm under Dean’s knees, lifting him up in his arms and carrying him bridal style from the bath house.

The citizens of the kingdom broke into an uproarious cheer as they exited, throwing flower petals, confetti and now rice as well.  They were all smiles and laughter as Castiel walked briskly to the carriage waiting to take them back to the castle.  They could’ve walked, they always had before, but it was tradition and the two were more keen on making with each other than walking.  Castiel all but threw Dean up into the carriage and climbed in after him; Dean immediately threw his leg over Castiel and straddled his lap.  He cupped Castiel’s face— his husband’s face and stole another deep, passionate kiss and peppered his was down Castiel’s jaw and neck.

Castiel ran his hands up Dean’s legs, bunching the light dress up and pushing it out of the way.  His hands smoothed over the skin and stopped upon feeling the edge of the silken panties.

“What’re these?” Castiel husked.

“Little something for tonight,” Dean hummed.

Castiel’s lip curled as he slipped a finger under the hem of the panties and snapped them against Dean’s skin.

They couldn’t have gotten back to the castle any faster.  Castiel carried Dean again, this time with the omega in front of him and straddling him still.  It was only after Castiel bumped into a few walls and tripped on a number of stairs that he set Dean down.  Though that didn’t seem to stop them from falling into walls as one or the other couldn’t stand a second of not being pressed up against the other.

They tumbled through the door of Castiel’s room, now their room, and Dean fell back on the bed.  Castiel pulled at the dress, but the fabric didn’t give in so easily.  He growled in frustration and impatience and pushed the bottom of the dress up, ducking under the fabric and sucking in a breath at the sight of the panties.  They were a dusty pink with thin, black trim and an embroidery of flowers stretched over Dean’s half hard cock.  Castiel growled lowly and brought his hands up to push Dean’s thighs, lifting Dean’s hips in the process.  The silk over Dean’s ass was a thinner material with black lines criss crossing over his crack.

Castiel whined and reluctantly pulled his panties to Dean’s knees, the scent of Dean’s slick clinging to his panties.  Castiel inched his body closer and ran a tongue over Dean’s cock and pussy.  Dean’s breathing hitched as Castiel’s tongue dipped inside him.  He squeezed his knees together, keeping Castiel trapped there, and pushed his head down.  Castiel went happily, nosing his cock and gingerly nipping at the lips of his mate’s pussy.  He licked up the slick dripping profusely as he rutted his own hardening cock against the mattress. 

“Fuck me, please,” Dean breathed.

“But you taste so good,” Castiel protested.

“Eat me later,” Dean panted, “Fuck me now, I need your knot.”

Castiel whined, but complied.  He withdrew and sat back to undo his pants, but only enough to free his achingly hard cock.  Dean kicked his panties off and lifted the dress up over his head, tossing it aside as well.  Castiel pushed inside him with a lewd squelch, accompanied and a loud moan from the omega.  Castiel rolled his whole body, driving his cock as deep as he could into the increasing noisy omega under him.

“I love you.  So _, so_ much,” Dean babbled.

“I’m never letting you go,” Castiel promised, “You’re staying right here and I’m going to breed you every night.”

“Yes, please.  God, I want it, I wanna always be full.”

“You will be.  My perfect, beautiful little breeder,” Castiel growled against his skin.

He fucked him faster, bringing Dean over the edge on his half full knot.  Dean came again when Castiel locked inside him and pumped him full and once more when Castiel was finally able to pull out.  But they didn’t stop there.

Castiel ducked down to lap up the mess spilling from Dean.  Dean squirmed and whined, trying to save off another orgasm, but flesh was oversensitized now and he failed.  Dean hauled Castiel up, kissing him deeply and tasting both of them on his tongue before pushing Castiel on his back and climbing on top of him.  He sank down on Castiel’s cock, riding him as hard and fast as he could while Castiel reached up to grope and massage his nipples.  He sat up to suck on Dean’s nipples as he knotted him again.  When his softened cock slid out, he turned Dean around to bring his ass to his face and set to eating him out once more.  Dean moaned and shivered and dropped his head to suck on Castiel’s cock, which gave another interested twitch.  He knotted his mouth, spilling cum down his throat.

Castiel took Dean on his hands and knees, face to face, on their sides, against the wall and on the floor.  Dean took his cock and knot every time, milking Castiel like he was trying to deflate the knot.  All the while Castiel whispered and growled promises and praises to his omega.

By the time they were finally too exhausted, Dean was pumped so full of Castiel’s hot cum that he looked to be already nearing four months pregnant.  Castiel rutted against him sleepily, babbling about his excitement to see Dean get bigger, for his tits to come in, to milk him, for their child to see the world and to breed him all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to up it to 9 chapters cuz the next is just gonna be filth and smut


	8. All at Once

Dean had woken up in a perfectly fine mood, all lazy smiles and sleepy giggles at Castiel sprawled out and snoring lightly.  But as the morning progressed, he became quieter and more reserved.  Castiel didn’t need to ask what was wrong, he knew Sam was being deployed today.  He did his best to keep Dean happy, or at the very least, not depressed.  It was working, to an extent, until evening came and the designated citizens, now soldiers, were gathering to leave. 

It was part of Castiel’s duty to see them off, since he wouldn’t be joining them once again.  The advisors suggested that Dean go with him as well, something of a political appearance and moral support, but Castiel was quick to say Dean didn’t have to.  He was more than welcome to stay home or to go see Sam personally; whatever he preferred to do.  The advisors grumbled amongst themselves until Castiel silenced them and snipped that Dean’s brother was among those leaving.  They muttered their apologies with ducked heads.

Dean chewed his lip and decided he would go to see Sam before all the soldiers gathered.  Castiel wrapped him up in his arms, pressing his head to his shoulder, and kissed the top of his head before letting him go.

Dean kept his head up and shoulders back, concealing his feelings as he walked down the streets and various citizens shouted their congratulations to him.  It wasn’t until he reached his home— his old home now— that he let his shoulders droop and lowered his head.  He pushed the door open to find Sam sitting on the couch, idly playing with his fingers.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean croaked.

Sam’s head snapped up, revealing reddened eyes and dried tears.

He worked his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  Dean crossed the room, falling into place beside Sam and bringing him into a hug.  Sam broke down immediately, clutching at Dean’s back and burying his face in his chest.  He may be an alpha, but he was still young and scared.  Right now, he was hardly more than a child in Dean’s arms.

Dean tried to stay strong, reminding both him and Sam that he wouldn’t be at the front lines.  He would be kept from the danger.  It still didn’t stop the tears from sliding down his own face.

They stayed that way for hours, Sam eventually quieting down.  Nothing needed to be said, they said what they needed to yesterday.  A glance outside showed the sun beginning to sink low in the sky, telling them it was time to go.  Dean combed his fingers through Sam’s hair to straighten it out, making a soft, quiet joke about looking presentable.  Sam sniffed and batted his hand away as he sat up.  Dean looked at him with a soft smile and promised he’d be fine; to comfort both Sam and himself. 

Sam got up and grabbed a bag packed with a few things he’d been either allowed or told to bring with him.  When they stepped outside, both of them took a deep breath and stood straight.  There were fewer people yelling their congratulations outside now, more of them now in downcast moods as they walked their loved ones to the send off.

Dean left Sam with the growing group of alphas and went to find Castiel.  He found him waiting off to the side, out of sight of the majority of citizens.  Castiel caught sight of him and stood up straight, uncrossing his arms.  Dean controlled his walk, keeping it brisk, and went straight into his alpha’s arms. Castiel held him tight and quietly asked if he was alright.  Dean responded with an indefinite grunt and Castiel squeezed him a little tighter.

One of Castiel’s coordinators came to tell him it was time to give his send off speech.  He let go of Dean and took his hand, leading him around to the elevated platform he was supposed to speak from.  Dean hardly paid attention to his speech, he was too busy looking for Sam’s face in the crowd.  With how tall he was, it should be easy enough to find him; Dean snorted to himself.  Shockingly, Sam wasn’t the tallest person in the crowd.  In fact, he wasn’t even in the top fifteen.  Dean became slightly annoyed with the number of tall alphas and it wasn’t until Castiel had finished his speech and the crowd began moving that he was finally able to spot Sam.  He saw him just as he passed by the platform and Dean found himself giving him a wave without thought.  Sam returned it with a halfhearted smile.

Both Dean and Castiel remained up on the platform until the last alpha had passed through the kingdom gates and the gates groaned shut.  Two guards came up to escort them back to the castle.  Castiel took hold of Dean’s hand again and Dean clung to his arm. 

That night, they spoke very little.  Dean didn’t trust himself to speak without falling apart and Castiel felt too guilty to speak.  But they were inseparable the entire night, a tangled mess of limbs snaked around each other.

Dean felt better the next day, though still not in high spirits.  He wandered around the castle for the majority of the day while Castiel was every which way by counselors, advisors, generals and economists. 

He saw Castiel for dinner, then not again until nightfall.  He seemed annoyed with something and, as they slipped into the bath,  Dean asked what it was.

“Naomi was… rather insistent on producing an heir as soon as possible,” Castiel answered.

“So?” Dean cocked a grin.

“I didn’t know if you were ready to tell anyone, so I told her in due time,” Castiel replied, “And she would not drop the subject.”

“You should’ve told her to go make her own heir.”

“I nearly did.”

Castiel smiled as he pulled Dean to sit between his knees.  He took a palmful of shampoo and worked it into Dean’s hair.

“…We should say something,” Dean spoke up.

“You want to?”

“Well, we kind of have to.  Otherwise they might have a few questions about a baby being premature.”

“True…” Castiel mused.

They could skirt a few weeks, but not much more than that and Dean was already almost two months pregnant.

“How do you want to announce it?” Castiel asked.

“I’ll leave that up to you.”

“Giving me the hard job,” Castiel grumbled.

Dean tipped his head back to glare up at Castiel.

“I’m joking,” Castiel stated.

“Mmhmm.”

“Hush.”

Castiel pressed Dean’s head down to rinse the soap from his hair.  They switched positions and Dean washed Castiel’s hair, taking entertainment in spiking it every which way.  Castiel glanced back curiously at him, not knowing what he was doing, but Dean only told him not to worry.  Castiel rinsed his hair and turned to Dean, encircling his arms around him and started kissing his lips, moving away to trail along his jaw and down his neck as he often did.

He came down to Dean chest and nosed at the flesh, immediately noting how it had softened.  He’d gained no mass yet and his chest still appeared flat and firm, but Castiel raised a hand to his right breast and found it nicely malleable.  Dean groaned and whined, lifting his legs and wrapping them around Castiel’s waist.  Castiel licked at his left nipple while kneading the right and felt himself getting hard at the thought that soon, _soon_ , they would swell up with milk.

Dean dug his heel into Castiel lower back, urging him to move on.  Castiel lowered his hand beneath the water and traced around Dean’s cock, then dipped lower to massage at his pussy.

“No, I want you cock,” Dean whined.

“Such a whore,” Castiel chuckled.

“Only for you.”

Castiel growled possessively as he gripped the edge of the bath and guided his cock into Dean’s pussy.  Dean sighed contentedly as Castiel bottomed out and grabbed his face, bringing it up for a kiss.  Castiel started up a slow rhythm, but pressed as deep inside Dean as he could.  One hand dipped under the water again and fingers curled around Dean’s cock.  He didn’t pump Dean’s cock though, he only rubbed his thumb over the slit.  Dean trembled and whined, digging his fingers into Castiel’s neck.

“Faster,” Dean pleaded, “Fuck me faster.”

Castiel obediently picked up the pace, but still thrust deep enough to bury himself to the hilt every time.  He broke away from Dean’s mouth and ducked down to lap at Dean’s nipple again.  He licked and nipped, rolling the bud between his teeth and sucking lightly.

“You just can’t wait, huh?” Dean panted.

“You have no idea,” Castiel grumbled.

He snapped his hips hard to emphasize his words and punched a gasp from the omega.  Castiel rubbed at Dean’s cock and fondled his balls as he fucked him harder, still not taking his mouth off Dean’s nipple. 

Dean panting and whining grew higher, a few more thrusts and he was coming on Castiel’s cock.  A few more yet and Castiel was locked inside Dean, growling and biting the nipple in his mouth as he came.  Dean kept whimpering at every twitch of Castiel’s cock, followed by another load of cum, and didn’t quiet down until his cock was spent.

When Castiel’s cock softened, he slipped out and brought his hand down to tease at Dean’s pussy a little before gathering the omega up in his arms and carrying him to bed.

 

The next day, Dean woke up in the afternoon.  He searched through the room in search of a robe, not wanting to get dressed.  He found one and threw it on, tying it loosely around his waist as he walked out of the room to go to the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty, being too late for breakfast now.  He might’ve even missed lunch.  But that was alright, he was perfectly capable of fixing food for himself.  He’d hardly started putting anything together when he heard someone coming into the kitchen.  Dean glanced over his shoulder to see a maid who looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

“What?” Dean asked carefully.

“Oh, congratulations!” the maid squealed.

“What?”

“King Castiel told us this morning!  You’re expecting!”

The maid ran over and nearly knocked Dean off his feet with her embrace.  He frowned at the strange woman hugging him and politely pried himself free, then asked what is was Castiel had done.  The maid told him a number of the court this morning had been caught starring at Castiel’s neck, at the small marks left from Dean’s fingers last night.  Castiel had called them on it and one person had dared to ask if Dean had gone into heat last night.  Castiel had smiled coyly and told them no, then just waited to see if anyone caught on.  Disappointingly, they didn’t.  So he had told them flat out that Dean was pregnant and they’d found out last night.  He’d lied and said Dean heat was supposed to have hit the day after the wedding.  No one even questioned it, they all immediately broke into celebration.

News of the pregnancy spread faster than the announcement of the wedding, if that was possible.  Dean couldn’t go anywhere without some stranger rushing up to congratulate him and visibly resist the urge to touch his stomach; some failing that resistance.  It was strange.  Too strange for Dean’s liking.  He resolved to only leave the castle when necessary, though that didn’t much stop the attention he was getting.  It was almost all from the servants, but thankfully the excitement wore off on them as they frequently saw Dean.

 

Weeks passed and Dean felt his breasts becoming increasingly uncomfortable as they began to amass.  They’d swollen up to a handful by now, which made Castiel practically giddy, and were almost constantly sore, but he could cope.  Until he came to the end of the first trimester.  Then he couldn’t stand it anymore, they ached so badly that he almost wanted to cry.  This night, he whined and complained about it to Castiel.

“Would you like me to massage them?” Castiel offered.

Dean hesitated, wondering if that would ease the pain or only worsen it.  Pain lanced through his chest again, making him wince and clutch at his breasts.  He decided they couldn’t hurt more.  

Dean laid down on the bed, reluctantly letting go of his chest and biting his lip at the returning pain.  Castiel straddled him, but kept his weight off Dean for concern of the pup.  Dean would start showing any day now; if Castiel looked closely, he could see the distention already.  He leaned forward and cupped either breast.  He kept his motions light and small at first, waiting for the pained expression to leave Dean’s face.  As it ebbed, he pressed the heels of his hands in a little harder.  Dean whined and squirmed under him, but gave no indication for him to stop.

Castiel’s cock began to fill and strain against his pants.  He shifted to adjust himself, but otherwise focused on helping Dean.  The pain went from Dean’s breasts and was replaced with pleasure.  At first, only the level he’d felt before, which was to say good, but then it escalated.  It wasn’t just good, it was wonderful, _amazing_.  His whimpers grew into moans and his hands found Castiel’s, coaxing him where to go.  He squirmed under Castiel ahead, kicking at the sheets at the increasingly pleasure. 

Dean lifted his hips and ground his own hardened cock up against Castiel and came on the spot with a cry.  At that, Castiel’s eyes widened and one hand flew to his pants to undo them.  Dean opened his eyes, not sure when he’d closed them, and batted Castiel’s hand away with his own trembling ones.  He pulled Castiel’s cock from his pants and it only took a few pumps to have him spilling load after load over Dean’s stomach and chest, effectively ruining his shirt.

Castiel groaned and rubbed his swollen cock over Dean’s stomach, through the mess.  He grabbed the hem of Dean’s shirt and pulled it off in a fluid motion.  Cum spilled onto his bare skin and Castiel swiped a finger through it, bringing it up to Dean’s breast.  He painted it over the nipple and hummed, imaging it as milk.  His cock gave another twitch and dumped an extra load over his mate.

 

Another month later, at four and half months, and the roundness of Dean’s stomach was noticeable.  He complained about the colder weather, which had been bothering him for a short time now.  Castiel had had the silk sheets replaced with warmer cotton ones, which he was going to have done at the start of winter anyway.  Dean loved the light weight sheet and the fluffy comforter blanket, almost as much as he loved his desert lynx blanket; which he was scarcely without now. 

Castiel massaged his breasts every night, and in the mornings if no one came to take him away.  Often times Castiel would come over his chest and smear the cum around his nipples, biting his lip and whining almost impatiently.  Other times, he would take Dean on his hands and knees, cupping his breasts as he fucked him.  If Dean rode him, he would bury his face in the mounds.

At six months, Castiel got what he so desperately wanted. 

He was knotted inside Dean for the second time that night.  He kneaded his right breast while sucking on the left nipple.  Dean shifted and moaned under him.  He glanced up to see a confused, almost worried look on his face.  Castiel was just about to ask what was wrong when Dean’s eyes widened and a bittersweet taste splashed over Castiel’s tongue.

Castiel had popped off in surprise and stared at Dean, who merely stared back in equal surprise.  One heartbeat past and suddenly Castiel was on his nipple again, sucking more eagerly.  The bittersweet, not yet fully developed milk continued to leak over his tongue.  Dean broke down into a babbling mess, pressing Castiel’s head to his chest.  Castiel only stopped when his left nipple stopped rewarding him.  He’d moved to suckle the other until it ran dry.

By the time it did, he’d already softened and slipped out.  But he was hard enough to fuck Dean again and he did just that.  He fucked up into him, hard enough to make his breasts bounce and his stomach jiggle just slightly.  Every few thrusts, Dean made an odd face again, but he quickly dismissed whatever was causing it for favor of the knot growing inside him.  Castiel came deep with a groan and lowered his head to his breasts again.

“I want more,” Castiel complained.

Dean gave a breathy laugh as Castiel licked at a nipple.  He whined and nipped, as if he could coax more out.

“I’m going to milk you.  Every night,” Castiel promised, “And you’ll let me because—“

He stopped mid-sentence, making a confused face.  He could swear he felt something.  He glanced up at Dean for some sort of confirmation.  Both of them immediately placed a hand on Dean’s stomach and waited with baited breath.

“I think— _Ooh_ my god,” Dean gasped.

Both of them felt it that time; the baby had kicked at them.  Had been kicking.  That was what Dean had been feeling as Castiel fucked him.  Castiel’s face lit up and he sat back as much as he could, earning a pained whine and a smack from Dean.  And a subsequent kick from the pup.

Castiel’s mouth fell open in noiseless excitement.  He ran both his hands over Dean’s stomach, pressing ever so lightly in an effort to provoke the pup.

“C’mon, baby,” Castiel encouraged, “Kick one more time for me.”

A minute later, the pup kicked again, though weaker this time.

“Oh god, this feels so weird,” Dean squeaked.

He held his hands to his stomach and silently pleaded for the pup to stop.  Castiel draped himself over Dean and nuzzled at his neck.  He pressed butterfly kisses along his neck, a few to his lips, a few to his breasts; all the while smiling excitedly and muttering praises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	9. Welcome to the World

At seven months pregnant, Dean decided he’d had enough.  He couldn’t bend over to pick up dropped objects, his spine ached from supporting his swollen belly, his breasts hurt nearly all the time, his ankles felt like they were going to give out at any minute— And that was the tip of the iceberg. 

But Castiel proved to be wonderfully doting.  Sometimes too doting, in the opinions of his court.  If he happen to overhear someone mentioning the king’s mate was complaining of something, he dropped whatever he was doing and went directly to Dean to make it better.  If Dean was hungry, he ordered the staff to the kitchen.  If he was sore, Castiel would give him a massage.  If his hormones were getting the better of him, which thankfully didn’t happen often, Castiel would watch Dean as he let it all out and then wrap him up in his arms and console him in whatever way he needed.

Dean was spoiled and he knew it.  Everyone knew it.  But Dean loved it.  Castiel knew all the right ways to rub his sore muscles, what foods to order the cooks to make, all the right words to say.  Of course, sometimes all that would upset him.  He never would’ve thought he could be so lucky and didn’t believe he deserved Castiel.  Those night always ended with him curled up in Castiel’s lap, on the verge of tears, with the alpha shushing and soothing him with whispers of praises and reassurances.

Most often that led to Dean kissing Castiel to make him stop before his words made Dean cry.  Castiel would move him around, mindful of his belly, to straddle his lap.  Once in a while, Dean felt ambitious enough to ride Castiel’s cock.  Half the time, the growing weight of his stomach had him giving up halfway and letting Castiel lay him down to fuck and knot him.  Other times, when Castiel was kneading his breasts and milking him, Dean couldn’t stand it and came well before Castiel.  He’d be slumped over in Castiel’s lap while the alpha suckled at his nipples until Castiel had his fill, or the milk ran out, then he would move Dean to lay down and knot him.

But Castiel didn’t only knot Dean on his back, though that was one of the easiest for Dean and Castiel’s favorite; he loved to see Dean’s breasts and belly bounce.  Dean, however, loved it on his hands and knees, with Castiel using one hand to cradle his belly as he fucked him and the other to squeeze and milk his breast while he pressed open mouthed kisses to his neck. 

At eight months pregnant, Castiel didn’t think Dean’s milk could possibly get any sweeter.  Of his own volition, he suckled less.  It was too rich and sweet to be drinking so much.  But that didn’t stop him from milking Dean.  Dean had gotten all but addicted to being milked, his breasts were aching so much worse and more frequently as of late and that was the only thing to relieve the pressure-pain. 

Dean’s hips were in a constant ache as well and, unfortunately, there wasn’t much Castiel could do about that.  It felt like someone was constantly trying to break them in half.  The midwife, who’d begun seeing Dean shortly after the pregnancy announcement, told him the feeling was justified.  The bones of his hips were shifting in preparation for the birth. 

That had spurred panic into Dean.  Of course, he knew he had to give birth, but with it being so close now, he was terrified.  The midwife tried to console him by telling him he still had two months to go; they’d lied about the conception date to her as well.  He had one month, at best.  Dean clung to Castiel, whimpering and whining that he couldn’t do it.  Castiel shushed him and petted his hair, telling him not to worry.  Castiel said it repeatedly, trying to get Dean to believe it, but it didn’t seem to be having much of an effect on him.  He tried reassuring him that he was strong enough, he was a hunter after all; that didn’t help much either.

Castiel cancelled the rest of his day.  Both of them lay curled up together in bed, Dean unable to calm down.  Seeing Dean in so much distress was beginning to work Castiel up.  If Dean doubted himself this badly, what if there was truth to it?  Castiel felt a tear prick at his eye.  He sniffed and wiped at his eye, then held Dean tighter.  Dean buried himself in Castiel’s chest and dug his fingers into his back.  Castiel peppered kisses over Dean’s head, his face hidden, and trailed his fingers over his skin.  The motions helped Castiel to feel better, if only a little.  They must’ve been helping Dean as well; his sniffling had died down and his hands relaxed as he fell asleep.  Or maybe he’d just exhausted himself with fear.

Castiel waited a little while to make sure Dean was fast asleep, then let his own fear bubble up.  He choked back soft cries in an effort not to wake Dean and resisted the urge to crush him in his arms.  Tears brimmed in his eyes and spilled down and just as soon as they did, Castiel found himself scooting down to bury his own face against Dean’s chest.  Not to tease or suckle, but for a sense of comfort.  He rested one hand on Dean’s belly between them and turned his face to look at it.  He felt the pup kick beneath his hand and twitched his brow at the strange way it looked beneath Dean’s skin.

The pup continued kicking, apparently deciding that since its mother had gone to sleep, it was time to wake up.  Dean groaned in slight discomfort and curled up a little more, wrapping his arms loosely around Castiel’s head and neck.  It was surprisingly how comforting it was for Castiel.

“You had better be good to your mother,” Castiel mumbled.

Dean grumbled something incoherent.

Castiel glanced up curiously without moving his head, then turned his attention back to the pup.

“You had better be good to your mother,” Castiel repeated softly, “Because he is going to be the best mother—“

There was another noise from Dean.

Castiel paused and thought for a moment, then said ‘mother’ again.  Dean huffed in his sleep.  He’d done something similar the handful of times he’d been referred to as ‘queen’.  They’d never talked about what to call Dean, in any respect.  It was something that had never come up or been deemed important.  The latter could be let go, he wasn’t addressed formally very often.  But the former, well, that would be what their child would call him several times a day for all its life.  Perhaps they should discuss that.  For now, Castiel rubbed his hand over Dean’s belly and quietly whispered for the pup to go to sleep.

Come morning, Dean and Castiel were only feeling slightly better.  Castiel was at least provided the distraction of his daily duties, but his concern for Dean never fully left his mind.  Dean had tried to busy himself, but ultimately ended up taking a warm bath and a nap until Castiel came back to him.

For two weeks, it was the same.  Castiel went to take care of the kingdom and Dean moved about restlessly until he came back.  Today, when he returned, he coaxed Dean out of their room.  He needed to get out and move, it would help distract him.  He decided a walk to the garden would be nice, since winter had ended and spring was bringing in new flowers.  Castiel tried to think of a way to bring up what Dean would like to be called, but there didn’t seem to be any good starting point for it.  He shrugged to himself and decided to be blunt.

He told Dean he’d be a wonderful mother and, as expected, Dean grumbled complaints to himself and huffed.  Castiel snickered and asked what was wrong with that.  Dean fidgeted, toying with his fingers interlaced with Castiel’s and mumbled he didn’t want to be called ‘mother’.  Or ‘queen’ for that matter.  Castiel pointed out they couldn’t both be called the same thing, it would confuse the child.  And them.  Dean hummed in thought, mulling over the different names for father. 

“Papa…?” Dean ventured.

Castiel quirked an eyebrow at him.         

“Papa,” Castiel mused, “I think it would suit you…  You do mean for you, right?”

“Yes, for me,” Dean laughed.

“And what should everyone else call you?” Castiel smiled.

“I don’t know… Not queen,” Dean wrinkled his nose.

“Hmm, I believe the only other title with the same meaning would be King’s Consort.”

“That makes me sound like a royal whore,” Dean deadpanned.

Castiel leaned over close to Dean.

“You are my little whore though,” Castiel whispered with a grin.

Dean shuddered with a blush.  He lightly smacked Castiel’s arm, earning a laugh.  They walked a while longer, making it through all the spring blooms that had come in so far.  Eventually, Dean’s ankles and hips began to hurt too much.  They tried sitting down and resting for a bit, Castiel lifting Dean’s leg and massaging, then doing the same to the other.  But that didn’t grant Dean more than a few extra steps.  Castiel stood up and offered an arm out to Dean, in a way to offer to carry him.  Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck as the alpha swept him off his feet with a grunt.

“What was that for?” Dean taunted.

“You’re just a bit heavy,” Castiel dared.

Dean mock-pouted and smacked him again.

“It’s your fault,” Dean mumbled.

Castiel nodded and tilted his head in agreement.  He carried Dean back to their room and set him down gently on the bed.  He then flopped down beside him, feeling like he was the one in need of a massage after the lengthy return to their room.  Dean shifted beside him and leaned over, making a face at the limitations from his stomach.  He prodded at Castiel’s side until the alpha grunted.

“Roll over,” Dean said simply.

Castiel peeked up at his briefly, then complied.  Dean batted at him lightly to move him back up the bed, to the pillows.  Dean crawled up over him, with calculated movements, to straddle him and crane his neck up to kiss along Castiel’s jaw.  Castiel didn’t bother asking where this was coming from, Dean had been rather spontaneous throughout the pregnancy and there didn’t seem to be any particular trigger for it.

Dean nipped and kissed his way down, casually and deftly undoing Castiel’s shirt and moving it out of his way.  He undid Castiel’s pants just as swiftly, licking at the skin of his lower abdomen as he pulled his soft cock from his pants.  Castiel growled above him, one hand going instinctively to the back of Dean’s head to encourage him.  Dean licked the length of his slowly hardening cock and sucked him down to the hilt.  Dean bobbed his head, twirling his tongue around his cock as it became fully hard.  He flicked his tongue over the slit and took him down to the hilt again, this time humming; the vibrations sent sparks through Castiel’s body.

“Fuck…” Castiel hissed, “Do it again.”

Dean obeyed and relished in the groan and whimper from above him.  He popped off long enough to drag his down over Castiel’s sac and nose at the base of his cock.  Castiel sat up a little bit straighter and moved his hands down under Dean to cup his breasts.  Dean sucked in a sharp breath as Castiel started kneading them, but quickly relaxed into it and swallowed Castiel down again.  He rutted minutely against the sheets, seeking some kind of relief.  Castiel tried to reach back, intent on sinking a finger or two into his pussy, but it was a bit too far for Castiel to reach in this position.

Castiel sat back with a slight frown.  He wanted to do something more than just knead Dean’s breasts— and milk them, as he felt the warm liquid drip over his fingers.  Dean made a noise and stalled for a moment to shift his weight.  Castiel was tempted to tell him to roll onto his back, to let him fuck his mouth, but he worried the weight of the pup might worsen Dean’s back aches at this stage.  Maybe if he Dean laid on his side at the least…

Castiel’s train of thought was cut off abruptly as Dean hummed around him again.  He sucked hard as he came up and with a loud pop as he came off.

“I think King’s Consort would be a perfectly fitting title,” Castiel grumbled.

Dean grinned up at him and took him in his mouth once more, keeping his movements shallow and bringing a hand up to squeeze at Castiel’s forming knot.  He suckled at the head of his cock, much the same way Castiel did to his nipples.  Castiel tipped his head back with a growl.

“Take my knot,” Castiel ordered, “My perfect little breeding whore.”

Dean was all too willing to do just that, but an odd feeling stopped him.  Castiel grumbled and growled, trying lightly to prompt Dean further down.  But Dean resisted with a puzzled look on his face.  Despite being denied knotting his mouth, Castiel still came hard down his throat and Dean eagerly swallowed it all, not losing a single drop.  He came off Castiel, licking his lips with a satisfied grin to replace the confusion.

“Come up here,” Castiel husked, “You deserve a reward.”

Dean crawled up beside him and Castiel cradled him with one arm, using his free hand to trail his fingers over his belly and hips.  He dragged his fingers tips over his thighs, giving his hard cock a single light tug and his balls a taunting squeeze before moving by to his slick pussy. 

“So wet for me,” Castiel hummed.

Dean squirmed in his hold, the puzzled look returning again to his face.  Castiel tilted his head curiously as Dean knitted his brows together.

“Am I hurting you?” Castiel asked.

“No, I…” Dean trailed off.

He made a pinched face of discomfort and Castiel stopped his ministrations.      

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s just… I don’t know.”

Castiel moved his fingers a little, testing whether or not Dean was telling the truth.  He was distantly aware Dean’s slick felt more runny than usual.  Dean gave a sharp gasp and Castiel started, fearing he’d hurt him and withdrew his fingers immediately.  Dean pushed away from Castiel, sitting up faster than he thought he could’ve.

“Dean, what’s wrong?”

“Cas,” Dean whimpered, “I— I think I just—“

Castiel searched his face for an answer.  Dean gasped and yelped again; Castiel’s face paled as it dawned on him.

“I’m in labor,” Dean whimpered.

Castiel’s mind went completely blank that moment.  He didn’t know what to do, no one had talked about what to do.  Not with him, at least.

“Cas!” Dean snapped, “I’m— _Oh god—_ Go g-get the midwife!”

Castiel didn’t react.

“ _Cas!”_ Dean roared, “Now!  Go!”

Castiel scrambled into motion as Dean fell back on his back, cradling his stomach and crying.  In the future, he’d be grateful he had enough semblance of a mind to tuck himself away as he ran.  He bolted down the halls, yelling for the midwife or anyone who could help.   

Nearly every servant appeared in the halls, wondering what could have their king so distraught all of a sudden.  It took a moment for all his yelling and hollering to sink it, but when it did, they all scattered.  A minute later, one caught Castiel by the arm and stopped him.  He nearly took that servant’s arm off in panic.  The servant recoiled and quickly told him the midwife and her handmaidens had already gone back to his bedroom.  That was all Castiel needed to hear before he was running back as fast as his legs could carry him.

Dean’s wails and cries of pain filled his ears as he came close and Castiel all but took the door off its hinges as he barged in.  Two handmaidens held Dean’s arms, with great visible effort, to stop him from doubling over.  Two others held his legs up and apart with equal visible strain.  Three more bustled around the room, gathering up various things the midwife ordered.  She yelled at them over Dean’s wails and tried to take a gentler tone with Dean as she ordered him back and forth between relaxing, breathing and pushing.

Castiel was at his side in an instant, shoving a handmaiden out of his way and taking her place.  Dean crushed his hand in his own, Castiel’s mouth immediately falling open in a silent scream.

“Dean, Dean!  I’m here,” Castiel rushed, “I’m here, baby, please— _ow!”_

“Cas?” Dean cried brokenly.

He lifted his head, breathing heavy with sweat shining his face.

“Yes, yes, I’m right here,” Castiel nodded.

Dean threw his head back in pain and surged again as his body contracted again.  Castiel was caught off guard and thrown off balance, while the other handmaidens ground their teeth in an effort to keep Dean still.  Castiel was back at his side, this time taking Dean’s arm rather than his hand.  He was too focused on his suffering omega to notice the midwife’s eyes go wide.

“Get him out of here,” the midwife barked.

The handmaiden Castiel had shoved aside was suddenly beside him and pulling him away.         

“What?  No.  No!  I’m staying right here!”

“Get him out!” the midwife yelled.

“No, please!  I need him here!” Dean wailed.

“I’m sorry, dear.  But he needs to go,” the midwife said sternly.

The other handmaidens who’d been gathering things in preparation for the birth took to moving Castiel away.  He fought against them, but his focus was on Dean and not on fighting.  The three of them managed to force Castiel out and slam the door in his face.  Castiel roared and tried to throw the door open, but it wouldn’t budge.  They’d barred it already.  They must’ve been anticipating something like this.  Castiel threw himself at the door, but it wouldn’t budge.  He ignored the hot tears streaming down his face as he pounded on the door, listening to Dean scream in pain. 

His cries only escalated in volume and pain, driving Castiel mad outside the room.  For an hour, Castiel was going insane listening to him as he kept trying to get back in the room.

Then, all of a sudden, the crying stopped; as did Castiel’s heart.  He trembled and staggered back, fearing the worst.  He bumped into the wall and slid down, shaking hands finding his face.  He threaded his fingers through his hair and drew his knees up, making no effort to control his breathing.  After a minute, Castiel crawled over to the door and listened.  He could hear muffled voices speaking urgently to each other.  Another minute passed and Castiel heard a soft, high pitched crying.  A baby crying.  Castiel’s heart gave a hard beat and the breath was punched from his lungs.  The baby was fine.

He listened closer for Dean, but heard only the baby crying and the midwife ordering the handmaidens around again.  Castiel felt the dread and fear creeping up inside him again and curled up beside the door, noiselessly pleading to be let back in.

Sometime later, Castiel heard a heavy object being moved.  His heart skipped a beat, but he relaxed just the smallest amount as he saw the door move in relief.  Castiel surged to his feet, momentarily losing his balance.  The door opened slightly and Castiel took a step forward to enter, but a handmaiden came out and stopped him, shutting the door behind herself.

“What’s going on?”

Castiel had meant to sound demanding, but it came out as little more than a weak plead.

“The pup is fine,” the handmaiden started, “Gave us a bit of scare for a while.”

“And Dean?”

“He is… currently unconscious,” the handmaiden answered sympathetically.

“He… what?”

“He passed out shortly after he— tore.”

“Tore?” Castiel repeated.

“Yes.  The baby was coming faster than his body could stretch and accommodate.  The midwife is taking advantage of his unconscious state to try to stitch him back together,” the handmaiden said, “If you could please, just wait a little longer.”

“How much longer?”

“I’m not sure.  It would be best to wait to see if Dean regains consciousness—“

“ _If?”_

The handmaiden realized her mistake and, having nothing to recover her statement, retreated back into the room.

Castiel didn’t try to break the door down, surprisingly.  He just stood there and felt his body go numb.  He barely heard the voices of the woman through the cracked open door.  Castiel shook as he raised a hand, leaning forward just enough to push at the door slightly.  The door creaked, catching the attention of a few women who gave him stern warning looks.  He pushed at the door just a little more, opening it enough to see a blood soaked bed, Dean’s lax legs and the midwife kneeled between them.  Castiel covered his mouth, feeling as though he was going to throw up.

He fell back against the opposite wall again.  Several minutes later, one woman came out with an armful of thoroughly ruined bedsheets.  Castiel could taste the bile in his mouth. 

After what felt like an eternity, the door opened further and the midwife came out.  Body fluids stained her dress and arms, speckled her face a bit.  Honestly, she looked more like an angel of death rather than someone responsible for bringing life into the world.

“It’s a healthy baby for being so premature,” the midwife sighed.

Castiel stared up at her dumbly. Neither her words nor their incorrectness registered in his mind.

“He’s asking for you.”

It took a moment for the words to sink in.  But Castiel was on his feet in a heartbeat and running gracelessly into the room.  He fell to his knees beside the bed, ignoring the huffs of the two women trying to settle fresher sheets over Dean.

“Cas…?”

Dean’s voice was beyond hoarse and weak.  His eyes were unfocused and drifting around the room.  Castiel snatched up Dean’s hand and cupped the side of his sweat chilled face.

“I’m here,” Castiel said quickly. 

Dean dragged his gaze towards his voice.

“Don’t leave… don’t leave me…”

“Never.  Never again, I promise.”

Dean closed his eyes and was quiet for a moment.  Castiel opened his mouth to call his name, but stopped abruptly when he opened his eyes slowly.

“Where…  Where’s the pup?”

Castiel snapped his head to the side.  One of the handmaiden’s brought a lump of swaddled cloth over to them.

“S’okay?” Dean mumbled.

“Just fine,” the midwife smiled.

She cooed down at the baby before shooing Castiel aside.  Castiel allowed her, getting up out of her way a bit, but never letting go of Dean.  The woman shifted the baby in her arms, freeing one hand to grab Dean’s and bring it over his tender stomach to cradle it the same way as she was doing.  She carefully laid the baby to Dean’s torso, waiting tentatively to see if he would be able to hold her or if he was going to slip under again.     

“You have a daughter,” the handmaiden beamed.

Dean choked a rough cry and weakly pulled his hand away from Castiel.  He let him go, but again pushed the woman aside.  Dean lifted a shaking hand to push the cloth out of their pup’s— their daughter’s face.  She’d been sleeping lightly, she must’ve with how quickly she opened her eyes at the movement.  She stared up at them sparkling, deep sea green eyes just before they brimmed with tears and she began to fuss.

Castiel recoiled, again not knowing what do.  Dean’s state of mind came more into focus as he looked helplessly to the midwife.

“Poor dear’s probably a tad hungry,” the midwife stated.

That didn’t change Dean’s helpless expression.  The midwife rolled her eyes with a tired smile.  She came over to Dean’s side, mumbling about helping him to nurse.  It took a few tries on both Dean and the baby girl’s part, as well as patience from Dean.  But in just a few minutes, she was nursing contentedly.  When the midwife was satisfied, she excused herself, saying she’d back soon to check on them.

After she’d gone, Castiel gingerly crawled on the bed beside Dean, doing his best not to jostle Dean.  He settled up against him, pushing the blanket aside to get a better look at his daughter’s face and smiled fondly down at her.

“Still feels weird,” Dean rasped, “She’s got your appetite.”

Castiel snorted and laughed.  Dean smiled weakly and brought one hand up to caress the side of his daughter’s face.  She waved her hand and caught his finger in her tiny ones, clutching as tight as a newborn could.  Dean’s lip trembled and tears streaked down his face.  He tried to wipe his face against his shoulder, but the effort was too much.  Castiel turned his face towards him and wiped away his tears for him.

“We never thought of names,” Castiel noted softly.

“You never thought of names,” Dean corrected.

“Oh?”

“I wanna name her Holly.”

“Holly…” Castiel mused, then looked down at their daughter, “Hello, Holly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmbabeh c:  
> tada!! i hope you guys enjoyed this fic, i know a few of you already said you'd want more of it so i'm anticipating requests in [my tumblr](http://leo-arcana.tumblr.com/ask).  
> AND since this fic has surpassed the 10k hit mark (as of date of completion), i'll be doing art for it and posting a link to it as a new chapter here so keep an eye out for that as well! i haven't decided what to do yet, so requests on that are open as well.  
> other than that... thank you all so much! hope you all enjoyed it and went to take a cold shower after each chapter.  
> oh! and if any of you happen to see evangeline74 on here, thank them for coming to my tumblr with this prompt :D


End file.
